Show Choir Secret
by StripedBerries
Summary: The warblers all have special abilities and use the cover of being a show choir to hide them. When Kurt transfers to Dalton Academy and wants to join them and has no idea about any of this, what happens? Includes Klaine, Niff, Wevid friendship and Klaine.
1. New School, confused Kurt

**Chapter one: Odd encounters. **

Truth be told Kurt couldn't wait to get to Dalton. He was expecting the formal halls and shushed students in said halls, he was expecting to have to tone-down a bit and he was prepared to do so. In fact after all the stuff he went through at Mckinley Kurt was almost looking forward to it, but that wasn't the real reason he made the choice to come to Dalton Academy. If he was being truly and completely honest with himself, the real reason was Blaine.

Kurt dragged his bag through the wide doors of Dalton. He looked up and gazed about in amazement at his surroundings. Wow. Just wow. From the off-white architraves, winding grand staircase and several bookshelves packed full along a wall at the back to the sheer vastness of the gleaming windows, clear and polished pains of glass upon them. Kurt stepped onto the tiled floors and smiled softly at the wood stairs. They went upwards to the second floor.

Kurt felt like he needed to stop for a minute to take it all in, it was truly breathtaking.

Shaking his head Kurt continued towards the staircase that would hopefully lead him to the dorms. He couldn't deny that he was disappointed when he didn't see Blaine outside the white-wash building. He'd thought the lead soloist would be here to help him get his head around the new place but was nowhere to be seen. With a sigh, the newly appointed Dalton student headed up the stairs. He'd said goodbye to Carol and Burt out in the parking lot, as well as Finn who had insisted on coming for the two hour drive to see him off. He suspected it had something to do with missing some of the school day. Thinking of Finn brought another smile to his lips. The big oaf was a good guy and had a warm heart but was really such a goof ball sometimes.

After a teary goodbye and 'see ya bro' from Finn, Kurt had gone over to administration to get his room number and key. From there he'd been directed toward the building with the boys dorm rooms. Of coarse, the pretty amber haired girl at reception had offered to take him their but he'd dismissed the offer with a smile. He was sorta regretting that decision now.

Upon reaching the top Kurt turned and searched down the hallway. It was a well-over reasonably sized hallway/corridor lined with wooden doors down each of the walls left and right. He followed them down wearily. Reaching the end he found another corner and rounded it to be met with yet another corridor. Along this there were two doors. They were labelled to, so that was something atleast. One read _common room _whist the other said _Warbler hall_. Kurt made his way for the earlier when he heard muffled voices coming from the second. The count-tenor knew he really should go back and ask a fellow student for directions (he was utterly lost) but he hadn't seen anyone on the way up. Actually, now that he thought of it that was odd. Perhaps the majority had gone home for the weekend. Kurt ended up deciding against looking for someone. Besides, the thought of dragging the heavy suitcase back down the stairs was not a good one. Kurt blinked and re-focused after realising he was standing in the middle of the hall looking like an idiot. He mentally scolded himself for letting his mind wander again. Remembering the warbler hall and being the stubborn and now curious person he was Kurt couldn't resist stopping to listen. He suppressed a jump when he heard Blaine's voice drift from behind the antique looking oak.

"Guys! Guys!" He was barely audible over the ruckus of other students talking, and what sounded like arguing all at once. "Point of order!" He cried above the rest and everyone quietened.

A banging echoed from inside the room. "Yes, lead vocalist Blaine. You may speak."

"Thankyou, head council member Wes." Blaine said a little sarcastically. Kurt could picture him rolling his eyes right about now. Wait a minute. Wes, that sounded familiar. Oh! When Blaine had taken him out for coffee after the failed spying attempt. The two other boys with him had been Wes and David. Kurt broke out of his drifting thoughts when he heard Blaine again. "Right." Kurt imagined Blaine straightening his blazer now. He had quite a vivid imagination. "Fellow Warblers, I'd like to discuss the matter of Kurt Hummel." Kurt jumped a little in surprise when he heard his name. "Do you mean the endearing spy?" Someone called out teasingly. Kurt blushed and pressed his ear closer to the door. "Blaine, if you're going where I think you're going with this-" Wes said in a cautious sounding tone. "Look guys. Yes, I know it's sort of _odd _to let someone into the warblers without them meeting the usual requirements-"

"Ha! That's a laugh_. Usual requirements_. Blaine, you know full well that you have to be gifted to get into the warblers." Someone interrupted. Kurt had to admit this stung a little. Wasn't Kurt talented enough for them? I mean, sure he hadn't gotten a lot of solo's back at McKinley but that didn't mean he wasn't _good _or anything.

The known Diva frowned and resisted the urge to smack himself. He shook his head slightly and scolded himself for having doubts. Kurt knew he was talented and if he could rival Rachel Berry, (which he knew he could) if not better her then why and how on earth could he possibly not be 'gifted' enough for the warblers. He mentally scoffed and turned his attention back to the choir room.

"Well, yeah I know that. But you should hear him sing, he's a Count-tenor." Mumbles of appreciation ran through the room. Kurt half smiled. "A Count-tenor? We haven't had one of those since, but. We need. He-." Kurt could practically hear this persons resolve weakening.

"Breath Wes. Breath." Someone, (Was that David?) scolded playfully. "Yeah, he's amazing and I know we can trust him guys."

"I don't know, Blaine. I think it's a bad idea."

"Listen, Wes is right. Did you even think about how Kurt would feel in all this?" Someone who's voice Kurt didn't recognise said. "Oh, yeah he said he wanted to be in the warblers cause he was in his old glee club at McKinley an-" He tried to interject. "No Blaine. I mean, wouldn't he feel left out?"Left out of what? Kurt was starting to get really confused now. If he was in the club then how could he be left out? Were they referring to him being the only Count-tenor? No, that didn't sound right.

"He's-"

"Ar, Blaine?" Whoever said this sounded very awkward and resistant to interrupt the currant conversation. This was someone else who Kurt was sure he didn't know and yet another person interrupting Blaine, _again_. A sudden quiet filled the room as this other boy spoke. "I don't think you have to worry to much about making sure he gets here okay." Wait a minute. When did Blaine say anything about Kurt getting to Dalton at all?

When Blaine spoke next he sounded like he was frowning, just like Kurt was. "Why?"

The door was flung open suddenly and Kurt found himself blushing in front of a room full of Warblers. "Uh, hi?"

"Kurt!" Blaine ran up and enveloped the slender boy in a tight hug. Kurt laughed awkwardly but smiled. "Hi, Blaine." He hugged him back and they broke apart. Blaine took his hand and pulled him inside. "Kurt, these are the Warblers." He looked over Blaine to see smiling and kind faces staring back at him. He offered his own smile in return and another blush. "Hi." Kurt was in the process of trying to think of something else to say when Blaine spoke up. "Wes, can he stay for rehearsals today? Please. Only today?" Wes sighed and said yes, telling Kurt to take a seat. So that's exactly what he did. Kurt went over to the window and sat on the ledge as he listened intently to The Council And Blaine discuss harmonies and placements.

"I think Trent should stand in the third row because he's taller."

"Well yes, Blaine. But that's exactly why we want him to stand in the second row behind you. He's the same height as Cameron so if they're behind you then you'll stand out more."

"Council I see your reasoning but-"

"Blaine warbler, I strongly agree with-"

"However Blaine does have a point in that-"

Kurt let his gaze wonder throughout the room. There were two lounges and two armchairs, the councils desk and a space in the middle of the room where Blaine was standing. His eyes drifted over to two boys sitting on the couch. They were giving each other icy stares and it made Kurt want to shiver. In fact that wasn't the only thing that did so. The room seemed to be growing steadily colder. When Kurt looked behind him he found the glass fogging over. What was going on? Wrapping his arms around himself for warmth he saw that the two boys (a blonde and a brunette) were still looking angrily at each other. It was hard to pay attention to them though because it was getting so cold that his teeth were actually starting to chatter. Only when he looked around did he feel ridiculous, because no-one else seemed to have even noticed. Another boy on the armchair caught Kurt's attention when he looked up and smiled sympathetically. The same boy got up and went over to Wes. After whispering something into his ear he sat down again. Blaine continued talking as if he hadn't noticed.

Wes recaptured his attention when he turned to glare at the two from earlier. The boy with the darker hair looked up and caught his gaze. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment and then in a kind of rush all the cold left the room. The similarity between the two had Kurt doubting the coincidence in it. However, nobody seemed to find this in the slightest bit out of the ordinary. Confusing. Kurt was brought abruptly back to the real world with a shock. He felt a hand on his arm and without thinking he jumped up, barely repressing a scream. When he looked down slightly he saw a boy with chocolate coloured hair and Blue eyes. He looked just as startled as Kurt felt.

"Ohmygoodness. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" The unintroduced boy spluttered. He was a bit shorter then Kurt and resembled some-one much younger than he probably was. Kurt rubbed his forehead, briefly closing eyes and then reopening them. From there he plastered a smile onto his face, planing to console him. "It's ok. You didn't- umm?" Kurt blinked in obvious confusion. He was gone. Scanning the room Kurt found that not only was the panicking boy gone but he wasn't even in the room anymore. But the door hadn't opened. Kurt would have heard that, wouldn't he? Okay, maybe Kurt was starting to loose it a little here. He knew he should've gotten more then five hours sleep last night. When the count-tenor refocussed on the rest of the people in the Warbler hall he found them all staring at him intently, all but David who sighed in-, relief?

"Okay, I'm just gonna sit back down now." Kurt said awkwardly and took back his place by the window. The rest of the meeting went by pretty uneventful apart from the occasional few waves of chill, but he learned to just ignore those in favour of not looking crazy. Through-out the rest of the meeting he looked for the strawberry blonde he'd seen earlier but he didn't come back into the room. Kurt hoped he was alright.

Kurt waited for Blaine outside after the meeting. Blaine quickly caught up and smiled his dazzling smile. "Hey, Kurt."

"Hey, Blaine Warbler." Blaine's forehead creased some but he was still smiling. "Really? I have a last name you know."

"Sorry, I think it's really cute." Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed. "So, did you like the guys?" Blaine asked hopefully. "Hm, yeah they seemed nice. I don't about that kid who came up to me though, he kind of disappeared." Blaine visibly stiffened and gave an awkward laugh.

"What do you mean? People don't just disappear." He sighed in way that Kurt could only really describe as exhausted-sounding. "Okayyyy. lets just keep walking." Blaine said. It was pretty dam clear that he was hiding something but Kurt decided not to push it. After a few minutes of walking in silence Kurt turned to Blaine and asked the most forefront question on his mind. "Where are we going?" Blaine stopped suddenly, as if realising something and let out a shaky laugh. "Oh, sorry I didn't really think of that." He laughed again, only more genuinely this time.

"So, where were you going before I stopped you?"

"I was-." Kurt reached down for his bag and found nothing but thin air. "Shoot." He looked up to Blaine's clear confusement and explained. "I forgot my bag. It's up at the warbler hall. Just give me a sec and I'll go and be back before Finn can say cashmere. Actually, that would mean I'd be a while." He turned and headed back for the stairs when a loud "WHoo-Hoo!" Echoed down from above.

Two boys slid down the edge of the banister and came to stop in front of Kurt. He recognised them as the ones that were glaring at each other earlier in Warbler rehearsals. "Hi Kurt!" They chorused. Tilting his head to the side Kurt replied with "Hi?" Blaine laughed freely and stepped over next to Kurt. "Hi Jeff, Nick. Its good to see that you two have made up."

"Isn't it." The blonde on the right said beaming and linked arms with his companion. He turned to Kurt. "Sorry about earlier, we weren't very friendly." Blaine cut in before Kurt could reply to that. "Kurt, this is Niff." Ok, now Kurt was confused again. "Huh?" Blaine let out another chuckle. "Sorry, habit. The one to your left is the amazingly talented but overly annoying Nick and to your right you'll find the equally frustrating if not more so Jeff." Why was it that Kurt was always so confused today? Come to think of it, why was everyone apologising to Kurt so much today? "Hi, it's nice to meet you Nick, Jeff." He reached out to shake their hands and Jeff did but Nick kinda stared at it in a way that could only be described as numbly. "Umm, are you okay?" Nick snapped out of it. "Yeah!" He pulled Kurt into an unexpected hug, which Jeff soon joined in on and Blaine ended up having to pry the two of them off. Once this had happened they ran up the stairs, only to stop at the second last one and have Jeff call back. "Your bags, already in your room!" And bound off.

"I think I have a headache now." Kurt said and shook his head in further disbelief. "Those two are insane." Blaine smiled, amused and laughed back. "Aren't we all?" Kurt smiled to. "No."

"Come on. I'll take you to your room." He stuck out his elbow much like one member of Niff had done. Kurt took it and together they went up to his room. "So do you know who else is in room B36?" Blaine visibly paled.

A/N This is what I would call a cliff hanger, or not really. Okay, so I definitely know where this story is going but I would love it if anyone had any idea's that they could tell me via review. I'm really in love with the idea of Dalton and superpowers anything and when I ran out of those story's I decided that I just had to make one myself. So that's where this came from and I hope that it turned out okay. This chapter was also surprisingly long but I don't think the others will have quite as many words. Hope I did this justice.


	2. Yay! Food!

Chapter 2- Yay Food!

Kurt stopped walking and turned to Blaine. "What's wrong with B36?" Kurt could have sworn he saw Blaine wince. "Well, it's just. That room might be a little hectic?" Kurt frowned. "Define hectic?" Blaine rubbed the back of his neck. "Umm." At that moment Kurt tuned out and was no longer listening to Blaine at all. He just kind of got this weird feeling. He couldn't place it. Like a swirling of something, a weird surge of energy, or something. Yup, your definitely crazy Kurt. It passed just as quickly as it had come. He then realised that Blaine was calling his name. Kurt looked up to see his friend with concern written all over his face. Deciding to pretend nothing weird just happened he quickly changed the subject. "So room B36. You gonna take me there?" Kurt asked innocently. Blaine shuffled uncomfortably. "Can I introduce you to a friend of mine first?" He asked politely. "Yeah of coarse." Blaine took Kurt's hand and left him breathless for a moment. Blaine seemed unfazed and led Kurt round a corner to a set of glass double doors with a bronze plate that had writing carved into it on one of the handles. He took his hand out of Blaine's and moved forward to take a better look at what it said. _Library. _

Kurt felt his mood brighten, he'd always loved books. He would often find himself lost in the pages. Personally, he favoured romance novels but found himself with a thing for poem's too. He liked the beauty, magic and the love in it all. Yeah, he was a huge sucker for that kind of stuff. Though Kurt felt reading twilight had been pushing it. He remembered back at McKinley in English, they'd been given Romeo and Juliet. The teacher hadn't actually cared whether they watched the movie or ignored the assignment completely. The guy was getting payed to give out a test, so that's what he did. The fact that Kurt had already read the book (possibly twice) may have helped but that didn't mean he didn't re-read it for the class test. Obviously, it's to be suspected that he aced it.

Blaine cleared his throat and Kurt leaned back from the door with a genuine smile. "This is your friend?" He asked giggling into his hand. Blaine shrugged nonchalantly. "Would you rather we go find Nick and Jeff?" He teased. "Umm. You know I think i'm just gonna. . ." He trailed off as he moved back towards the door. Blaine laughed in the way that had Kurt's heart beating a million miles an hour and together they entered the library. Kurt was awe-struck to say the least, it was just so beautiful. Rows upon rows of books. So many! He turned back to Blaine with a huge grin. "It's magical Blaine!" Blaine chuckled and Kurt could have sworn he heard him mumble something about an understatement. Shrugging it off he went back to admiring the room. "You know you can go have a look if you want to." Blaine smiled encouragingly. The blue/green eyed count-tenor nodded and looked over to the Romance section. He travelled a finger along the books as he walked, finally coming to a stop in front of one he knew. Blaine was suddenly beside him and read over Kurt's shoulder. "Beauty and the beast?" He asked with a smirk. "Yeah," Kurt said defensively and slightly self conscious. "Is there something wrong with that?" He looked up at Blaine with wide, innocent eyes. "No, it's just that it's my favourite movie." Kurt held it in his left hand as he went back to trailing along the rows of novels with his right. "You haven't read the book?" Blaine blushed a bit, something that Kurt found incredibly adorable. "I'm not a big reader. It's not that I'm against it or anything, I do like it." He amended. "I'm just a really, really slow reader. I only read when I'm stressed out or its homework."

"You read to calm down?" Kurt smiled over at Blaine who turned to the row of books beside him to hide his darkening blush. "I do. What do you do to de-stress?" Kurt stopped and pulled out another book before seemingly examining it and placing it back on the shelf. "Honestly? I bake." Blaine had to laugh at that. "A stress baker? That's one I haven't heard of."

"Oh yeah, you should see it. I swear when i get worked up about something I'll absolutely cover the kitchen in baked goods. Their isn't a single surface uncovered by cake or some form of pastry." Kurt added a twinge of attitude, just enough to make the statement comical. Blaine laughed and asked Kurt if he wanted to borrow the book. Kurt smiled sweetly in response but none the less put the item back in its place. "That's okay, I've got a copy at home anyway."

"So, to the rooms?" Blaine stuck out his elbow in what Kurt was now calling the Niff gesture and he took it eagerly as they walked back out of the library and up to the dorms.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kurt woke up with tears in his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. He shouldn't be getting so homesick, this wasn't a big deal. He could still see his dad on the weekends and he could call him almost whenever he wanted. He was only two hours away anyway. Most if not all of the boys here were double that distance from their homes. His dad was only two hours away. _Two hours. _Kurt buried his face in his pillow in an attempt to muffle the sobs that were surely coming. _No_. He thought to himself. He wasn't going to do this.

Kurt bit his lip, rolled over and faced the empty bed beside him. Upon entering the room he'd been told that his new dorm mate was rooming with a friend tonight so that Kurt could get used to the room. He appreciated the thought but if anything it had made his home-sickness worse. Being in an unfamiliar place was one thing but being there alone was another. He swung his legs over edge of the bed and sat there for a moment. Before long he figured out that he wasn't going to be able to get anymore sleep and got up. Kurt opened the door, relieved when it didn't creek and stepped into the hallway in his silk pyjamas.

His footsteps thudded lightly on the wood as he walked. His mind feeling clouded. He wasn't entirely aware of where he was going he just knew he was going there. Running his fingers lightly across the railing at the stairs Kurt slowly descended them. He wandered for a bit before coming to a stop in front of a wooden door. He stopped suddenly and placed a hand on his chest. There it was again. That weird energy thing again. It made him feel really uncomfortable but in a kind of weird way, an almost good way?So this thought brought Kurt back to his earlier thoughts of 'am I crazy?' With a small breath out he swallowed and tried to push the odd sensation away. He blinked a few times when it actually did and shuddered. It was cold out there, okay? He opened the door and peaked inside. It was a kitchen. Kurt smiled to himself. Had he been more awake and far less tired he would have laughed that he could find himself a kitchen anywhere but as of now he instead stumbled in and clicked the doors shut behind him.

Blaine's eyes fluttered open and he jumped out of bed. He'd always been a morning person. Despite how much this would usually bother his friends. He glanced at the clock. _7.00 Am. He made his bed wondering whether Kurt would be up this early on a Saturday. He finished and tucked in his sheets before making his way to the bathroom. The lead soloist pulled a face in the mirror before reaching for the gel. Humming along happily he squeezed it into his palm and tamed his wild curls. Before long Blaine was out the door with a spring in his step. _

_Knocking swiftly on Kurt's door he stepped back and straightened his blazer. Looking expectantly at the door Blaine waited. He frowned when a few minutes past with no response. Kurt couldn't possibly of not heard him and Blaine hadn't really pegged him as a heavy sleeper. Besides, hadn't he mentioned something about getting up early for his skin regime. Yes, he had. Blaine was sure of it. Opening the door Blaine peaked inside. "Kurt?" He was met with no response and walked into the middle of the room. The bed was empty and so was the bathroom. No-one was here. Blaine gave a closer look to the bed. A smoothed out uniform was stationed neatly on the end of it and it was pretty clear that Kurt had slept in his bed last night at some point, this easily made known by the rumpled sheets. It wasn't made either which Blaine found odd considering Kurt had seemed the neat kind. So if Kurt wasn't here then where was he? Confused and worried Blaine left the room. Maybe Kurt had gone to get coffee. . . _

_Blaine wrapped hurriedly on Wes door. He received a groan and the thump of footsteps. The door swung open to reveal Wes still in his pyjamas. "Blaine? What an earth are you doing up so early and why are you knocking on my door?" Blaine rolled his eyes at his best-friend. "First of all, it's not that early, it's like 7.30 and secondly have you seen Kurt?" Wes perked up at the mention of the time. "Wait, seven-thirty. Are you serious?" He was practically whining by the end of his sentence. "Yes." Blaine said despite the rhetorical question and followed Wes into the room. The Asian rushed over his cupboard before slapping himself in the head. "David get-up! We're gonna be late!" Wes called out behind him and rummaged through his closet for a tie. David groaned and pouted in Wes general direction. "But I like, seriously don't wanna." Wes ignored his sleepy friend and turned to Blaine. "No, I haven't seen Kurt. Why?" He said in answer of Blaine's earlier question._

"_Is something wrong?" David interrupted from where he was now sitting up on his bed and rubbing his eyes. "Maybe, I'm not entirely sure. He wasn't in his room." _

"_And you felt the need to wake us up over this." Said Wes, who was now combing his hair. "Yes, Wesley. I did." He said grumbling. "Hey, don't call me that!" Blaine huffed and folded his arms. "Wow, calling Wes, Wesley. You must be really worried." David got out of bed and reached for his uniform. Blaine ignored the fact that David knew exactly how worried he was. "Shut-up David." _

"_Defensive much." Wes said and David looked at him more carefully. He studied him for a moment._

_**Oh god no… Don't think about him. Don't think about his beautiful eyes or perfect hair or you big fat cru- AH!** David's face lit up with excitement just as Wes's did with realisation at seeing how much Blaine didn't want David to do what he was doing. "Oh my god!" He exclaimed._

"_You like him!" His two best friends shouted together. "Guys!" Blaine complained and sat down on David's bed. He put his head into his hands to try to hide his embarrassment. Wes jumped up on the bed and squealed. "Blaine-y has a crush! Blaine-y has a crush!" Blaine jumped up and pulled Wes down. "Look, I'm sorry I called you Wesley but please never, ever call me that again." Wes opened his mouth to say something but David interrupted him. "Stop trying to change the subject, Blaine." He said as he pulled on his school pants. Dam him and his all-knowing ways. _

_Wes gasped. "You wouldn't try to do that, would you Blaine?" Blaine ignored him and put a hand over his eyes instead. "David! Please keep your pants on around me." David grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. "Oh, don't be like that Blaine-y." "Uh, I hate you!" Blaine paused in thought for a moment and lifted his other hand to cover Wes eyes too, who yelled in protest. "Bl-aine! Now I can't see David's perfectly toned Chest." Wes joked and Blaine removed his hand to roll his eyes. "How the hell aren't you two gay." The offending boys in question gasped simultaneously. Wes turned to David and momentarily dropped the offended act. "Ooh! Lets do the Thad thing!" David nodded eagerly and regaining their hurt/angry faces said together, "You mock us, sir." Blaine jumped off the bed and headed straight for the door. "Oh my god your channelling Thad. I can't handle this. I'm so out of-" His mock-rant was cut off as Wes and David, (now fully dressed) grabbed his arms and each linked one with their own. People sure did that a lot around here."Your still trying to change the subject." David said with a smirk and Blaine mentally cursed. David hit him lightly on the arm. "Language." He said scoldingly. Wes was growing impatient and David noticed. "Come-on Blaine. Lets go get breakfast." David said while giving him a wink. "Yay! Food!" Wes yelled excitedly on his other side._

_Blaine ignored Wes and David as they walked down the hall to breakfast. David nudged him playfully. "Come-on Blaine. I'm sure he's fine.' Wes looked up and smiled at Blaine, catching onto David's attempt to cheer him up. "David's completely right. Did it occur to you that he could be in the dinning hall already." Blaine looked down and fiddled with an invisible strand of cotton on his Blazer. "Did it?" Wes said again when Blaine didn't answer. "No." Blaine sighed and Wes patted him on the back. "Come on buddy. Let's get to breakfast."_

_Blaine, Wes and David all walked into the dining hall and started towards the Breakfast line. Blaine scanned the room and didn't find Kurt. However what he did find was a certain blonde warbler running at him full speed. Jeff skidded to a stop barely inches in front of Blaine. Blaine tilted his head in confusion, having known better then to try and get a word in. "Blaine! Blaine! Blaine!" The irritating warbler yelled at him even though he was standing directly in front of him. "I found Kurt!" Jeff yelled excitedly. Blaine had already been to Nick's room (where Jeff just so happened to be, no surprises there) to ask if they'd seen the boy earlier that morning. Nick hadn't even woken up, being the heavy sleeper that he was but Jeff had greeted him cheerfully and told him that if he even smelt Kurt's perfume he would call him straight away. Blaine had rolled his eyes then much like he was doing now. "And you couldn't text me this, because?" Blaine said and Jeff shrugged. "Anyway. . ?" He said just as Nick joined them having chosen to walk instead of run like his over-excitable friend. "Did you tell him yet?" He said. "Nope." A practically bouncing Jeff responded. "Well hurry up I really want to be where Kurt is right now." Jeff nodded repeatedly. "Me too, just wait a second and I'll-"_

"_Just tell me already!" Blaine said irritably. "He's in the kitchen!" Jeff said like it was his acceptance speech at the Golden globes. Blaine pushed past the duo and fled the cafeteria in search of Kurt. Wes, David, Jeff and Nick watched him go with amused expressions. "He seems eager." Wes responded smugly. David grinned and Niff just looked confused. "Is this about Blaine's crush on Kurt or Kurt's crush on Blaine?" Said Jeff. Wes and David looked to the blonde in shock. "How did you figure it out?" Asked Wes half curious, half put out. "It's kinda obvious." Nick nodded matter of factly. "Are you sure Kurt likes Blaine?" Wes said sceptically. Jeff looked at Wes like he was an idiot. "Didn't you see how he was looking at Blaine yesterday, and how he would blush and look away whenever Blaine touched him or even how his brain malfunctioned when Blaine hugged him. What about when-" David put his hands up in the 'I surrender' fashion. "Okay, okay we get it. Kurt definitely likes Blaine." "You should have noticed it David." Jeff said with a smirk. "Hey, I wasn't paying much attention to his 'emotions' at the time. I was to busy checking to make sure he thought we were a 'normal' show choir." Nick snorted. "It's called multitasking David." David shrugged. "Whatever." Jeff then spotted the food being served and excused himself to go find bacon. _

"_So how did you guys figure it out?" Nick said conversationally. David raised an eyebrow. "Right." Nick murmured to himself, he never really could function right without Jeff. "You never said why Kurt was in he Kitchen?" Wes mentioned as they made to join Jeff in the breakfast line. Nick grinned. "We'll show you after breakfast." Wes and David gave him a reluctant look. "Why can't we go now?" David said. "Wouldn't want you to fill up on sweats before breakfast." Nick said and picked up a piece of toast. Wes and David shrugged and did the same. _

_Four mostly full plates later. . . _

"_Excuse me while I go tell Jeff that he can't have soda for breakfast." Wes said._

_A/N And thats chapter two! I'm really happy with this chapter and i really do like Niff and Wevid in this. Until 'glistening moon' __pointed it out I hadn't even noticed Kurt's room number 3/6 was Jeff and Nick's 3/6. Actually, I spent ages after i typed it wondering if I should make the number special or anything but decided that I was just going to leave it random. I had actually chosen Niff numbers subconsciously. What does that say about me? :) Again, please Review. I could really use some more idea's for this but more importantly I need some good powers. I have a few of the more basic one's noted already and a few out of the out of the ordinary ones but does anyone else know some uncommon ones?_

___Love StripedBerries _

_xoxoxox_


	3. Kitchen

Blaine walked quickly and quietly as he went through various halls and around corners. He should have just asked Andrew to get him here, that would have been so much easier not to mention way faster.

"Excuse, excuse me."

He mumbled over again as he Pushed past a group of students heading in the opposite direction.

Why would Kurt be in the kitchen and why was Jeff and Nick so god dam cheery about it, given they were like that for pretty much everything, but still. Blaine suddenly found himself in front of the kitchen doors and didn't waste any time taking deep breaths or straightening his blazer and tie. His constant pace didn't slow as he pushed open the Kitchen door. He opened his mouth to call out to his talented friend but stopped almost instantly.

Kurt was standing with his back to Blaine, facing the window. He held in his hands a mixing bowl and was churning the mixture inside with a wooden spoon and vacant expression. That wasn't the reason Blaine was apparently in shock though. At the very least he understood Jeff's reaction now. He remembered that 'joke' Kurt had made about stress-baking. Understatement. Huge, huge understatement. On top of the one Kurt was stirring another six bowls of very mixtures were lined up on the bench. To the Count-tenor's left there were about forty cupcakes and next to those were four full sized cakes. One chocolate, one vanilla and two strawberry. Closer to sixty scones were placed on the dining table and all around the room and scattered about in various places were cookies. Bowls, plates, cooling racks and trays. They were everywhere. A heavenly smell filled the room to accompany the glorious baking but Blaine wasn't concentrating on that so much as the creator of the mess.

Kurt was tapping his foot lightly to an unknown beat. He began to hum slightly and by the second line Blaine had caught the tune. Is he really singing. . .

"Close enough to start a war

All that I have is on the floor

God only knows what we're fighting for

All that I say, you always say more."

Blaine could only watch with wide eyes as Kurt placed the pale ceramic bowl down and moved away from the table in what Blaine would say was a trance like state.

"I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb, I can't breathe."

Kurt slammed his hands down onto the table with an echoing bang so suddenly that it made Blaine jump in surprise. The slender boy squeezed his eyes shut and looked away.

"So I won't let you close enough to hurt me

No, I won't ask you, you to just desert me

I cant give you, what you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables."

He moved away from the table and spun around the room with a grace that Blaine had yet never witnessed before. With careful steps and intact smooth gestures he seemed to flow. Gravity could say hello to Kurt Hummel and then get the hell out.

"Under hunted skies I see you, ooh Where love is lost, your ghost is found

I braved a hundred storms to leave you

As hard as you try, no I will never be knocked down."

The way Kurt sang with such raw emotion and honesty. That couldn't be faked. He stared into the distance as if singing directly to someone who wasn't actually there. But the hurt and painful expression when mixed with the obvious hate Kurt was feeling gave it away. He was singing to his bully, the Neanderthal who had made his life a living hell for so long. Karofsky.

"I can't keep up with your turning tables

Under your thumb, I can't breathe."

The slender fashionista took a shuddering breath and belted out the chorus with such passion and fire that only Kurt Hummel could have.

"So I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me

I cant give you, what you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

Turning tables."

Blaine felt his own eyes water as he watched the person he cared about so much, like this. Throughout the entire song Kurt had not once seen Blaine and the lead soloist wasn't sure whether this was a good or bad thing. Kurt balled up his fists and hardened his expression and combine that with the purity that was just 'Kurt' and the ensemble just radiated with the one word. Courage.

"Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own saviour

When the thunder calls for me

Next time I'll be braver

I'll be my own saviour

Standing on my own two feet."

Kurt raised his hands above his head and performed a series of complicated spins on the spot. They gradually slowed down until one final spin and Kurt sat down on a chair that faced the window he had originally stood by. He sang with not-, not defeat, but something else. Acceptance?

"I won't let you close enough to hurt me, no I won't ask you, you to just desert me I cant give you, what you think you gave me

It's time to say goodbye to turning tables

To turning tables Turning tables, yeah

Turning ohh."

Kurt finished, breathing shallow and wiped away a few stray tears that had fallen during his solo performance. Blaine didn't say a word. He took a step back and slowly closed the door. Blaine could fix a lot of things but he couldn't find a way to heal his aching heart.

. . . .

Jeff stuffed his face with food, as did Nick though in a slightly calmer manor and with better manors, (for a teenage boy). Wes, David and Jonathan ate like normal people while Thad didn't bother getting any food and had chosen to read instead. "So When can we go see Kurt?" Jeff said impatiently around a mouthful of food. Jonathan wrinkled his nose in disgust at the motion and turned to David with a glare. David winced and looked pointedly at Jeff. "I'm _so_ not going to say that Jono, but to summarise, Jeff talk with your mouth shut." The blonde gave Jonathan a captains salute but otherwise didn't answer. Thad didn't took up from his book and instead got up and muttered something about the library when Jeff directed his puppy dog look at him. So when that didn't work the hyperactive warbler looked otherwise. "So can we?" Jonathan narrowed his eyes and then rolled them as Jeff made a show of swallowing a large chunk of toast before talking. "Please?" Jeff directed the question towards Wes this time. "I say Yes, come-on!" Nick yelled out in a rush and jumble of words before taking his blonde counterpart by the arm and more or less tugging Jeff out of the cafeteria. Jeff looked at the small portion of scrambled egg that remained uneaten on his plate with a forlorn expression but shrugged indifferently when he remembered Kurt's baking. He ended up running ahead of Nick and pulling him after him instead.

. . . .

Blaine shut the door soundlessly and walked in the opposite direction to the Cafeteria. Lost in thought, he took all of three steps before the rush of footsteps startled him. Blaine turned around only to be met with a blur of bleach blonde hair. "Jeff, don't-" He barely managed two words before it was to late. The kitchen door was flung open with a resounding bang.

Their was a sound that resembled smashing glass, a yell and a sharp intake of breath. "Oh my god." Jeff spoke from where he was standing open mouthed in the middle of the room, at Kurt.

"Jeeze, Jeff." Wes muttered.

That was about the same time Blaine realised that with Jeff had followed Nick, Wes, David and Thad. They went unacknowledged as- Ar, so Blaine was right about the smashing glass then. Blaine thoughts were interrupted as he looked at the scattered glass at Kurt's feet. The very same fashionista muttered a curse word and nursed his bleeding hand. Bleeding hand. Kurt was hurt.

Several things happened at once.

The first, Blaine moved towards Kurt with a raised palm on instinct.

The second, Jeff saw the blood and walked slowly up to Nick nothing but serious. His eyes never left the brunet boy.

The third, Thad had to more or less hold Nick upright as the warbler first tensed and then went slack in Thad's arms. (Who happened to be the closest person at the time.)

Lastly, David 'read' Blaine and slapped his hand away just as he was about to place it on an injured Kurt.

While this all happened Kurt just stood there and watched it all unfold. Before Kurt could fully take anything in a starch white and panicking Nick had been escorted outside by Jeff, Blaine had reconceived a steady glare from David who had then turned to look at Kurt with utter concentration. Wes had looked over the whole situation in the Kitchen before escorting himself out and going to presumably help with Nick and a boy Kurt didn't recognise walked soundlessly up to Kurt and took his hand, inspecting it thoroughly.

Kurt could only blink in confusement as he dressed his wound in a bandage from the first aid kit he had seemingly found out of nowhere.

When The unknown boy was finished he smiled at Kurt and stepped back wordlessly. David then went up to Kurt, with a nervous and timid looking Blaine at his shoulder. David placed a consoling hand on Kurt's arm. "I'm gonna go sleep this off." Kurt uttered those six words and left.

A/N: Done! Sorry this one was posted so much slower then the last one but I wouldn't expect updates to be any slower then two weeks at the last. I had a bit of writers block but I think I'm over that now. Oh, and I've decided that I need at least five reviews before the next chapter as it will be a long one. I love to hear what you think, and please review!

Love StripedBerries


	4. Niff Kiss and Complications

Chapter four: Niff kiss and complications.

Kurt was up by six the next day and quickly began his moisturizing routine. By six twenty five he was completely ready and glanced over to the empty bed across from him with a sigh. He had come back to the room after the whole baking incident and pretty much passed out on the bed. He presumed that his so called roommate hadn't come in last night to give him more space or something equally as stupid. He supposed at the very least last nights sleep had been night-mare free.

With nothing better to do until class Kurt pulled his keys and satchel from the beside table and bed. He turned the nob, exited the room and locked the door behind him for no apparent reason other then keeping an unworried mind. Kurt was quite proud to say that he knew his way around most of Dalton now. Or at least, enough to go to breakfast. When he actually entered the breakfast/lunch/dinner hall he found himself one of roughly ten other students in there. One of which he recognised. Kurt sent a look of familiarity towards the boy sitting on a table by himself. With him he had a book that when held the back cover was facing Kurt. _Wuthering Heights. _

Suddenly realising he was being kinda stalkerish he blinked and turned his vision elsewhere. Looking away he scanned the available and plentiful food he had the choice of but ended up with an apple and a piece of margarine toast. With that accomplished, he walked towards the vaguely recognisable boy as inaudibly as he could. Swallowing his nerves he approached the reading Dalton student and stood before him smiling.

"Hi." He said cheerfully. The boy looked up and Kurt scanned his appearance, looking over his features more carefully. He was tanned with dark hair and glasses, well built but not overly musically. All in all an okay looking guy. The currently nameless person jumped a bit, (evidently not having heard Kurt before) and hurriedly removed his glasses, as if embarrassed by them. That would explain why he was up so early. Kurt looked over the individuals Albran cereal and fruit and nodded his approval mentally. He also took in the small open case beside him and saw that within it was the spot for the glasses but also a space for contacts in the lid.

"Kurt Hummel." He said and shook hands with the other guy when he promptly realised he hadn't introduced himself. "Hi Kurt. I'm Thad." Thad smiled kindly back in Kurt's general direction, though he seemed to be a little flustered from the surprise encounter. Kurt easily noticed that he was squinting. "You can put your glasses back on you know." Kurt gestured vaguely to the glasses Thad was trying and failing to hold in his left hand and conceal under the cover of the table. Thad blushed and looked down, regardless he did put on the glasses. "Thanks." He muttered with red cheeks. Kurt smiled in a jovial manor and sat down. "I just wanted to thankyou for the other day, when you bandaged my cut. " Thad chuckled and nodded. "That's fine. I'd do the same for anyone." As of now Kurt was just glad to be considered a part of 'anyone'. After a beat of silence Kurt glanced to the book again. "Wuthering Heights, now that's good literature." Thad looked surprised at the revealment and an enormous smile evaded his face. "I've read it count-less times." He said, clearly excited over either the book, meeting someone else who had an interest in it or both. "You?" Thad asked in reference to the novel he was grasping. "Exactly four." Kurt beamed in return. A mutual friendship was established right then and there.

"Hey Kurt!" Kurt and Thad both turned around startled, to be met with the sight of Wes and David running up to them. Thad turned away and hurriedly began gathering his books. Taking his glasses/contacts case he got up and he left.

Kurt watched his possible new friend leave, glad that he seemed to now know another person at Dalton. He then smiled at the duo that was Wes and David as they stopped in front of him. He waited patiently as they took a moment to catch their breath. Wes was first to get his breathing under mild control. "We were wondering if you wanted to come over to our dorm this afternoon. Blaine 'ill be there." Wow, talk about abrupt. David gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up as Wes went on. "It's pretty much a party, an awesome party." Kurt bit lip as he thought it over. He was still a little on edge from yesterday (and Blaine) and he wasn't to sure a party was a good idea, or was it even an _allowed _idea. Kurt was fairly sure a school like Dalton wasn't going to approve of a dorm party. "I don't know guys."

"Oh come-one Kurt!" They gave him the puppy dog eyes and he could feel his resolve weakening until finally he just gave up. "Fine! What time do you want me there?" They beamed back.

"Around five."

"It's gonna be so much fun Kurt!" David exclaimed giddily. "Trent, Flint, Bradley, Jordan and a whole heap of other warblers will be there too!" Wes tacked on. He listed them off on his fingers as he spoke. Kurt chuckled at them and hoisted his bag strap higher on his shoulder. "Guys, talk one at a time. Your starting to sound like Nick and Jeff." Wes scrunched up his nose in distaste and David made a similar motion. "We're just super excited." David said, quite bubbly. "See you at the party!" Beamed Wes, wrapping up the short conversation and preventing himself and his best friend from further embarrassment and puns about them being similar to Niff, before the two ran off.

"Thanks Kurt!" David stopped and called behind him before Wes grabbed him and they ran down the hall. Kurt shook his head. Boys will be boys. Ha! Wow, never thought I'd say, I mean think, that. Kurt chuckled and headed in the direction of the empty tray stack.

The next day Kurt stood in front of a mirror and examined himself. Doing a twirl he smiled. Black skinny jeans, a navy button up and a beige cardigan. Simple for a warbler party, but nice. He moved to the bathroom to style his hair.

"You look fine! Can I use the bathroom now!" Kurt laughed but none the less left the bathroom. The second he was out Thad was in and the door slammed shut behind him. A loud moan escaped from behind the door and Kurt winced. Ewe. Straightening his shirt Kurt made a last minute decision to add a Black bowlers hat to tie it all together. Though he suspected he might loose it at some point in the evening. He didn't like his chances of keeping his accessories when the warblers were involved. As Thad had told him, some guy named Henry had the weirdest liking for bracelets.

Thad, he was Kurt's roommate and the countertenor couldn't be more thrilled. Why Blaine had told him his roommate was hectic, Kurt had no idea. He had been exhilarated when he found out that it was going to be Thad. One night together and Kurt had found himself and Thad already close. He liked to think that he could call him a good friend. Thad liked to read, (a lot) and he had good grades in most subjects, the one exception being maths. He was allergic to cats, had two parents that lived about three hours away in some mid-sized town Kurt hadn't heard of, a little sister who was seven and whom he loved incredibly. He had poor eyesight and wore contacts but preferred glasses, though he didn't like many people knowing about them for some personal reason, most likely because he was self conscious. Thad could also sing and was in the warblers. So Kurt had pretty much decided that Blaine had been completely wrong about his roommate, and for once he was glad of it.

Getting up Kurt smoothed out the sleeves of his cardigan. "See you at the party Thad!" He called out before clicking the door shut as he left, hearing a muffled: 'M-Kay' from behind it.

A few doors down and Kurt was in his own little world. He hummed quietly under his breath. "A whole new world." He giggled at himself, singing Disney songs. But where was the harm in doing so?

"A whole new world I never knew.

Know-one to tell us no, or where to go.

Now I'm in this whole new world with you.

A whole new-."

He stopped in front of a door blearing music that certainly wasn't his style.

"I wanna run away, instead I'm wondering why.

I want to know the answers. No more lies!

I wanna run away and never say goodbye!

I wanna run a-"

Kurt stepped towards the door. He would have kept going but something on the door caught his eye. A black sticker was stuck haphazardly across it that read: _Trent_. Now normally this would have urged him to just kept walking if not quicken his pace to get way from the awful music, but something stopped him. Without thinking about it properly he opened the door and stepped inside. What he saw was not what he had expected.

Two boys sat together on one of the two single beds in the room. They were fully clothed and kissing passionately. Other than Blaine, Kurt hadn't known there were even any other gay boys in the Warblers, and yet there was Nick and Jeff. Kurt knew he should probably speak up or just leave but he couldn't bring himself to move. The same things had happened when he'd tried to watch _those _movies. He would just shut down and stare at the screen in horror. Most like now.

Jeff was the first to pull away, leaving both boys grinning and breathing heavily. "Wow. . ." Jeff murmured with a look of affection. Nick the exact same, with his eyes twinkling full of nothing but love. Not the cheesy or fake type, the real, truthful and honest kind. They shared a moment of pure emotion, and that's when Jeff became aware of Kurt's presence. He visibly jumped and Nick noticed to. The brunette blushed deeply and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "Umm. . ."

Jeff walked up to Kurt equally as flustered. "Sorry. We weren't doing anything, really. That was actually my first kiss." Jeff looked down at the floor and blushed with a small smile. Kurt just blinked at him. Suddenly Nick was beside the blonde and waving a hand in front his face. "Hello?" Kurt didn't respond, still in shock, and then he realised that it wasn't just shock. He was physically unable to move.

Jeff cursed under his breath and turned to Nick with worry filled eyes. "Nick, I think I did it again." Nick pulled him into a hug. "It's fine. You stay here with Kurt and I'll go get Blaine and Alex." With that Nick got up and left, leaving a very awkward looking Jeff and a thoroughly confused Kurt.

What was happening and more importantly why was he frozen solid? Jeff looked apologetically into his eyes.

"I'm really sorry about this. I was kissing, umm and I wasn't concentrating and I didn't think anyone would be in here." Kurt would have laughed at how awkward the usually hypo boy was being if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't. Something of little importants then occurred to Kurt. They were in a room labelled Trent and Jeff and Nick were neither. He guessed that Trent was probably one of their room mates.

"Wait a minute." Jeff looked like he'd just realised something. "But it usually only works on. . ." He drifted off just as the door opened to reveal Blaine, Nick and another person Kurt didn't know.

Blaine sighed and walked up to Kurt. From the look on his face Kurt would have guesses that he'd done this before, but done what exactly? He reached out a hand as if he was going to touch him, but all Kurt could think of was how much he didn't want Blaine to. He couldn't explain it, he just knew that Blaine shouldn't touch him. That something terrible would happen if he did. He _needed _Blaine to stay away. He couldn't let him.

_Please don't. Please don't. _

Then something else happened. Something else entirely. Because their it was again. That uncomfortable and yet completely comfortable feeling. That energy, that mashed up twirling inside him. A kind of force or surge. It was reminiscent of the one he'd had that first day at Dalton, but somehow stronger. But just as before, it passed equally as fast as it had appeared.

Mere inches from Kurt, Blaine stopped. He looked thoroughly confused as he retracted his hand. "Blaine, what's wrong?" Nick asked. Blaine shook his head. "I can't touch him." Kurt would have jumped out of his skin if it had been possible at the moment. The others stared at Blaine just as confused as Kurt was, all eyes suddenly turned to him.

_Oh man. . . _

He just wanted to get out of there. This was all to much. He needed to able to move again. He needed to- and then he could. Kurt shook his head and blinked a couple of times before straightening his Blazer and leaving the room unaware of the warblers behind him, all with mimicked expressions of shock and amazement.

"Kurt!" The count-tenor spun around to see Blaine running up to him. His mind raced for a moment. What had happened in there, why had they all been so shocked when he'd walked out and broken out of that trance type thing. Why had he even been in it in the first place, and why on earth had Jeff apologised. Not to mention when Blaine was going to touch him. Kurt didn't want him to and then he hadn't but he'd seemed really confused about it. What was Blaine going to say, do.

Kurt broke out of his mini panic attack and said the first thing that came to his mind. "Hey Blaine." It came out rushed and sounding off. Blaine surprised him by smiling. But Kurt couldn't help but get the feeling that something was really off about it though. Not his usual smile…

"So, you're not going to the party?" If Blaine wanted to pretend that nothing had happened then that was fine, Kurt could go along with that. "Umm." He planned on politely declining. He wasn't sure if he could face the others yet and to be honest Kurt was still kind of frazzled from the odd encounter himself. He knew that Blaine would see right through him but none the less he tried anyway. "I-"

"Please?" Blaine put full force into his puppy dog eyes, sending Kurt breathless. "Okay."

_A/N: This chapter was meant to be a bit longer but I felt that I had to cut it off here.__Thankyou for all the alerts and favourites. _The next one is already written and I'll post it when I get eight new reviews. In the next chapter their will be a new character- A handsome boy who may or may not take a liking to Kurt. Perhaps some competition for Blaine? Oh and I know it might seem like Kurt's power is obvious now but it's actually not. 

_A special shout-out to my friends _ValentineBabyCakes _and _98 _who helped me get over my writers block._


	5. TGIF

Blaine and Kurt linked arms (or rather Blaine looped his arm through Kurt's whom blushed profusely ) and headed down the hall to the party. Blaine knocked on Wes and David's dorm and didn't get an answer. If Kurt were to guess he would say that they probably couldn't be heard over the music that was blaring from behind the closed door.

"T .G .I. F!" "T. G. I. F!"

The booming music could easily be heard from the other side. Blaine was practically jumping up and down as he heard it. "Katy Perry!" He screamed and flung open the door, running inside. With all dapperness now officially out the window Kurt shook his head in amazement and followed suit. When he walked in he found streamers of every colour hung about from the rafters, on furniture and basically everywhere. There was the occasional balloon strung about to, and when Kurt wondered why their wasn't more he spotted a boy with about fifty of them tied to his arms and legs. His friends adding more in the apparent hope that he would be able to fly.

It was pretty obvious that alcohol was involved here and Kurt's thoughts were conformed absolutely when Wes stumbled up to him and flung half a drink into his hands. "Here you go Kurt! Drink it!" Kurt raised an eyebrow at the usually well manured-ish Dalton student who was quite clearly drunk. "We can even share!" Wes said with a hic-up and a slight giggle. Kurt smiled a partial smile back at him. "Pwetty Pwease Kurt?" Kurt cleared his throat and made to look elsewhere. He felt Wes's eyes on him and when he turned back and saw the devastated look on the Asians face. He only ended up sighing and in further disbelief, taking a sip. In the process getting a cheer from Wes. His opposite of sober friend then made his way over to David who was apparently a stripper drunk. Kurt shuddered as David finished removing his top and began fumbling with his zipper. He quickly averted his gaze and scanned the crowded room for Blaine who he actually found. He found him dancing poorly with a couple other people, one of which was the boy who had been in the room earlier when Kurt had. . .

Kurt cleared his throat and forced those thoughts into a vault for safe-keeping until later.

Wasn't his name Allex? Yeah, that was it. Kurt made for that direction when someone else caught his eye. Jeff was quietly sobbing onto himself in the corner.

Kurt immediately headed that way. He sat himself down next to the crying blonde and tapped him on the shoulder. Jeff looked up and Kurt saw that his eyes were puffy and red, but glazed over. One look at him and Kurt easily decided that he was sober but obviously distraught. Well at least that was one person. He blinked as Wes ran past him, turning around in circles. "I diz be an aero-plane!" He shouted at the top of his lungs and stumbled on his way. Okay, these boys sure couldn't hold their liquor.

Jeff practically jumped onto his lap as he extended an arm around the sobbing boy. He made a few soothing noises and did his best to be a support for Jeff. About two seconds later Kurt realised that this was the wrong thing to do. He felt a sharp prick in his shoulder that was painful but not enough for Kurt to flinch away from it. He looked down and found that the pain was coming directly from where Jeff was crying in his arms.

A few more pricks. . .

Kurt was seconds away from asking what an earth that was when their was another one, this one more painful then the others. Kurt shifted uncomfortably. They, whatever it was that 'they' were, were actually really starting to hurt. Ouch, no really. Kurt just wanted them to stop! But he didn't know where they were coming from. Just then Jeff looked up into Kurt's eyes. He seemed to study Kurt for a second before jumping back and swearing. "Sorry, so sorry I-" Kurt ignored him and the fading sting in his shoulder and focussed on Jeff instead. "Why are you crying?" Jeff looked taken a back, obviously expecting a different question. "Nick, I lost him. Or well, maybe he's avoiding me. I haven't seen him since we k-kissed." Kurt nodded in understanding. "After you left and Blaine went after you Nick just looked at me and I panicked. I thought that maybe it could have been a mistake, maybe he didn't actually _want _to. What if I just _ruined _our friendship because I'm a big stupid idiot. Kurt thought about it. Nodding to himself he stood up and wordlessly pulled Jeff up with him. Taking his hand, he led him across the room to where he had last seen Wes earlier.

Jeff pouted a little but didn't argue, instead choosing to sniffle and angrily wipe away a few of the tears that still lingered on his cheeks. Meanwhile Kurt continued to tug him along and search through the crowd for Nick. He saw Blaine laugh and move towards the drinks table and was very tempted to join him. But Jeff clearly needed him right now and to be honest Kurt had grown quite fond of him. Seeing the blonde so unlike his usual bubbly self was not something Kurt particularly enjoyed.

It was then that Kurt saw Wes. He was on the outskirts of the dance floor, jumping up and down on the spot to the beat of the music. Or at least what Wes supposed was the beat. "Hey Wes?" Kurt asked in the same tone of voice he would use on a two year old. Wes stared at him for a moment looking both thoughtful and confused. "Oh! Your Kurtis. The pretty warbler who sings really pretty and stuff, right? Cause that's what Blaine-y was, did," Wes frowned as he mentally went through his evidently short vocabulary. "Said." He finished. Kurt felt his heart flutter a little in his chest but ignored it by clearing his throat. He could ask Wes more about what Blaine had said about him later. "That's right Wes. I'm Kurt." He said patiently, instead. "Hey Kurt!" Wes shouted loudly at him. Kurt resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Have you seen Nick lately?" He asked sweetly and Wes beamed. "Yeah!" He pointed them towards one of the couches that remained empty at the back of the room. Kurt though still unsure, thanked him.

Wes gave a clumsy and greatly over exaggerated bow and then proceeded to jump up and skip over to the dance floor. Kurt came up to the apparently empty couch with Jeff still in tow and sat him down. "Stay." He said firmly and Jeff nodded. He wasn't drunk like Wes was but Kurt still felt that he needed to spell out the obvious for him. "Don't move."

"I won't." Came the uncheerful reply. Kurt looked around and had almost decided that Wes had been flat out wrong and Nick wasn't even in the room let alone in this area of it when he heard a strangled sob come from somewhere behind him, but this one hadn't come from Jeff. It then clicked in Kurt's head and he rounded the couch to see Nick sitting cross-legged behind it.

With yet another sigh he sat himself in front of the boy who much like Jeff earlier, had a steady stream of tears making their way down his face. Nick looked at him, suddenly realising he was there and Kurt spoke. "Let me guess, You haven't seen Jeff since you both kissed and you think he's hiding from you because he doesn't love you?" Nick nodded dumbly and then looked up at Kurt as if to say 'How did you know?' Kurt smiled gently. "Jeff said that very same thing before crying his eyes out all over me, and this is designer." He touched the top of his hat, remarkably still in it's place.

Kurt had expected Nick to then jump up and run into Jeff's arms or something equally sappy, but he just frowned.

"Jeff cried on you?" Kurt nodded like it was unimportant, which it was. "Yeah, so?" Nick's line of gaze zeroed in on his shoulder and for the first time that night Kurt actually looked at it. He made a small 'oh' with his lips. The movement was unnaturally devoid of sound.

There were a few drops of bright red blood sliding down his arm and there were red blotchy marks all over his skin. Wait, his skin? His blazer had been ripped where the marks were. No, not ripped. It was like it had been melted away. Acid-like, almost.

Nick got out his phone and typed something in. A few seconds after and his phone buzzed. Kurt looked on with curiosity evident. "Go over to the drinks table, Blaine will meet you there." Kurt's frown only deepened with the new information. "Where are you going?" He said as Nick dusted off his blazer. "Jeff." Nick replied with a dopey smile the equivalent of the term adorable. Kurt smiled a little and nodded. Niff would be fine.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, favourites, e.c.t! I really appreciate it. Sorry Blaine's 'competition' couldn't make it this chapter. He appeared right after the cut-off. To make up for it though i'll be posting the next chapter sooner.

To njferrell- Yes Kurt had a power and it will be one none of them know about yet. Also, he's just very graceful.

To LoUd-LoVaBlE-lUnAtIc- Thanks. That's exactly what i was going for.

To ToniBalogna978- Yes, it's unbeta'd.

Thankyou and Please Review!


	6. Forever

Chapter six: Forever

Kurt stared in the same direction Nick had gone for a little over thirty seconds. He was glad that he had helped the brunet and his blonde counterpart. Those two seemed like they would last forever. Forever. The very definition of what Kurt wanted to be for Blaine. God, he sounded so stalkerish. Right now though, he was more concerned about how his arm had gotten to the point of bleeding and even more so, how could Blaine help?

With these thoughts Kurt pushed himself up off the ground and tried to remember where he'd seen the drinks table. He didn't have to think long before he found it. Across the room Kurt could make out Blaine leaning seemingly casual against it, with a cup in hand. Kurt obediently made his way towards him. Blaine looked at ease but something about his stance, the way he kept his head down and looked into his cup rather blankly; gave Kurt the impression that something was upsetting him. There wasn't much time to contemplate this though as Kurt neared the table.

Just as he was about to call out to let Blaine know he was there Kurt felt someone touch his hand. Whipping around he found a boy taller then him by a few inches. His dark hair was to a point where it bordered on insanely dark brown and black. It looked natural though and Kurt could usually tell. His skin wasn't tanned but was noticeably darker then Kurt's porcelain tone. He was handsome, there was no denying that. His arms slightly toned and his defined chest exposed by the low cut simple black t-shirt he was wearing. But the thing that Kurt really got caught on was his eyes. A dark green colour that Kurt found himself memorised by.

The boys lips curved up into a smile as he undoubtedly noticed his staring and with-out really thinking Kurt blurted out. "You have nice eyes, very enchanting." It must have come out smoother then he first thought because the boy chuckled and said "Thanks, I like yours too. What colour are they?" Kurt spluttered but the boy continued on. "-They look blue but could easily be green. And now there fading into more of a grey-light blue. Huh." The abruptness of the reply and the way it saved Kurt sounding like an idiot pointing out a strangers eyes, caught Kurt off guard and almost rendered him speechless. Almost. "Um, To be honest I'm not really sure. They're blue sometimes and then they can be a light green-grey type. Once I swear they were even hazel-ish. My Step-Brother's started calling them multi because they keep changing. Silly I know, but that's Finn for you, not exactly the most creative-." He cut himself off when the boy laughed, more freely then his earlier chuckle. Kurt hadn't meant to mention Finn, in-fact he hadn't meant to even stop to talk to this guy.

"Well, that's perfect for them. I think I'll call them tsunami though, or maybe storm, I guess you could say there choppy.-" It didn't sound like a joke so Kurt stayed silent and listened as he went on. "-Because they seem to centre around those colours. No- wait! I've got it. I'll call them hail. Because like hail, they're beautiful." Kurt just blushed and looked down at his laces. "Aw, don't look way. Now I can't see them anymore." Kurt blinked and looked up. "Huh, now they're blue again." He vibrated a little with his laugh. Shaking his head the currently name-less boy held out his hand. "Damian." Kurt stuck out his own hand, albeit a little hesitantly. "Kurt." He practically whispered. Clearing his throat, he repeated. "Kurt Hummel." The boy- Damian, beamed at him with a closed mouth grin. "Nice to meet you Kurt Hummel." Taylor Swift started to play over the sound system and Kurt briefly wondered why any boy here would have it on their I-pod when he was suddenly distracted by the one in front of him. Damian hummed along to it under his breath before opening his mouth and singing softly to the song.

"Corey's eyes are like a jungle and his smiles just like the radio.

He whispers songs into my window and words that no-body knows."

Kurt couldn't help but think just how perfect the first few lines were for this situation. If you swapped Cory with Kurt. . . He listened intently, only barely surprised by how good Damian's voice was. Before he realised what he was doing Kurt opened his mouth and his and Damian's voices mixed for the next two words when Damian stopped as he heard Kurt and allowed him to take over.

"There's pretty girls on every corner, there watching as he's walk-in home.

Does he know?

Will you ever know?"

Damian joined in on the last word and exaggerated the last note a bit by twisting and holding it longer. Then they sang the chorus together.

"Your beautiful.

Every little piece love.

And don't you know your really gonna be someone, ask anyone.

And when you find everything you look for.

I hope your love leads you back to my door.

Oh, but if it don't.

Stay beautiful."

Their voices melted so well together, and there was a clear connection between them that went unspoken but by no means unnoticed. Their eyes locked and Kurt couldn't bring himself to look away. The moment was just to,

_Kurt shook his head discreetly as he felt it go a little fuzzy._

The moment was just to, magic. . .

But was it Blaine magic?

Damian's voice rose over Kurt's and he let it. Smiling broadly as Damian sang solo.

"Corey finds another way to be the highlight of my day.

I'm taking pictures in my mind so I can save them for a rainy day.

It's hard to make a conversation when he's taking my breath away.

I should say, hey by the way."

His own voice overtook Damian's and Kurt sang with bright eyes and a stirring heart.

"Your beautiful, every little piece love.

And don't you know your really gonna be some-one.

Ask anyone.

And when you find everything you look for. I hope your love leads you back to my front door.

Oh but if it don't.

Stay beautiful."

Both boys sang and harmonized with one another, neither fully aware of where they were. They were the only one's there at that one second. And nothing could change that.

. . .

Across the room Blaine sat on the floor by the drinks-table and watched his drink swirl in it's navy cup. Taylor swift sang quietly in the background but he ignored it. Something was stirring inside Blaine. He was conflicted. About Kurt. He wanted so badly for Kurt to fit in. He wanted so badly for him to join the warblers, but _really _join them. But Kurt never could and he knew that. He also knew that it was selfish to wish what he had onto some-one else. But if only Kurt did then maybe his life wouldn't of, and wouldn't be- quiet so lonely. Suddenly hearing the song playing Blaine closed his eyes and let it overtake him.

"You and I are the storey, that never gets told.

What you are is a daydream that I'll never get to hold.

At least you know. . . "

. . .

"Your beautiful, every little piece love.

And don't you know your really gonna be some-one.

Ask anyone.

And when you find everything you look for.

I hope your love leads you back to my front door.

Oh but if it don't.

Will you stay- Stay beautiful."

Damian picked Kurt up by the waist and spun him around in a circle. Kurt stifled his giggles into the air and let one last one escape as he was set down. Blinking shyly he risked a glance up at Damian. Who set his lips and widened his eyes in a way that Kurt thought must have just meant 'Listen.'

"Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

Your beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful.

La-la-la la."

Kurt interrupted him, singing higher then the actual song.

"Oh-oh-oh.

Oh-oh oh-oh oh.

Oh, but if it don't."

"Stay beautiful."

Damian lifted his hand towards Kurt but seemed to think better of it and let it drop, instead he sang.

"Stay beautiful."

Kurt sang.

"Woh-oh-oh."

Damian stepped closer and in a hushed voice added an extra line to finish the song.

"Stay beautiful." He lifted a hand and brushed the hair out of Kurt's now green-blue eyes. Kurt blushed and made to turn. "I've-" A hand clasped around his wrist and Damian pulled Kurt back to face him. He didn't speak but kept his hold on Kurt as they stared at one-another." A few minutes past before something changed.

They were staring at each other in a strong silence and Damian's grip was gradually growing tighter. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to protest he felt something. Something different. It was like what he had noticed earlier was a taste of what this was. A wave of something overtook him and he felt his hand go slack is Damian's. In a growing daze he felt the sensation spread from his hand up his arm. It ran a line up his neck and covered him whole. Drowning him in this feeling. All desires of leaving Damian went out the window. All Kurt wanted to do was lay in Damian's arm forever.

Wait, no that wasn't right. . .

Against his will his legs went numb and he swayed. He felt himself leaving but not in the physical sense. It was an odd sensation. As he slipped into the black that was clearly waiting for him, some part of Kurt registered that Damian was still there and he was vaguely aware of slumping against a body that folded there arms around his. He blinked once, because that was all he could manage and was met with piercing amber filled eyes. The eyes were sparked with worry and Kurt knew straight away who it was. He would always know who's eyes these belonged to. Then he stepped into the darkness that was patiently waiting with open arms. With a nod he gave it his greeting.

. . .

Blaine banged his head on the table behind him and set his untouched drink down onto the ground next to him. Reaching for his phone Blaine flipped it open and waited dumbly as the screen showed that it was loading. When it finished a pop-up window showed that Blaine had one missed message from about ten minutes ago. Blaine must have been too distracted in his mopping to notice. With a lazy sigh he opened it and skimmed over the message.

_Jeff Cried on Kurt. I'm going to find Jeff, Kurt will meet you at the drinks table. -Nick_

Blaine tensed and re-read it. Once more, he shot up and scanned the room. He was stupid for running off on Kurt, assuming he'd follow and then when he hadn't further assuming. He was an idiot for thinking Kurt needed some time to adjust and make a few new friends. Blaine had thought maybe he needed to hangout with some-one who wasn't Blaine for a bit. Space, you know? But he hadn't, instead he'd found Jeff who for some-reason had cried onto Kurt. That in itself was enough explanation why he shouldn't have left Kurt alone at a party, where he barely knew anyone. Granted it was a warblers party and he hadn't known about the alcohol factor, but still!

Stupid-Blaine. Stupid. Then something hit Blaine like a lightning bolt. If Kurt was supposed to be heading this way ten minutes ago (that's how long ago Nick sent the text) then he would have been here by now. And he wasn't. Which meant-. Before Blaine could work himself up into a heart-attack he found Kurt amongst the crowd. He'd been subconsciously scanning the room for him during his inner monolog. Before he had a chance to calm down however, Blaine saw who Kurt was with.

Damian had a firm grip around his best friend who was turned away as if to leave. Kurt's cheeks were tinged pink which left Blaine to wonder but didn't stop to dwell on as Kurt was now facing Damian and both were looking at each other intensely. Then Kurt's eyes glazed over and he looked down at his hand with a confused expression. With horror Blaine watched Damian's mouth press into a tight line and his gaze harden on Kurt's. Blaine realised what was happening immediately and jumped up. Running towards them he completely ignored David calling out to him as he brushed past him. He reached them just as Kurt slumped and leaned heavily against Damian. "Kurt!" He exclaimed as the boy in question's eyes fluttered shut. He prayed for his eyes to open. Come-one Kurt. Kurt opened his eyes and it looked like it caused him great difficulty. Blaine skidded to a stop in front of him and payed Damian no attention. He looked down at Kurt as Kurt closed his eyes.

. . .

Damian turned sideways to see Blaine and then back to Kurt. Cursing to himself he pushed Kurt into Blaine's lap and dusted himself off. Mumbling a noncommittal apology he shoved past David and Wes who were hurriedly approaching Blaine and Kurt. With a bitter look their way he carried on and noticed that Wes had sobered up considerably at the sight behind him. He didn't look back once and opened the door, letting it fall shut as he left the room with no intentions of coming back.

A/N: I've been so busy lately. The Netball season's started and i have Basketball twice a week and then netball training to. Not to mention homework, studying and we've been given a test this week in Maths. Sigh. But i managed to write a long chapter anyway. Sorry if it came out a little later then ideal. But it's still before two weeks then the last one, right?

Anyway. So in the next one we'll see a little bit of why Blaine described Kurt's room mate as 'hectic' and i'm considering having Kurt go shopping with the New Directions girls, or maybe just a few of them. Let me know what you think, or better yet what you would like to happen. Reviews are always appreciated. 3

X StripedBerries


	7. Amiable Chats and Coffee

Kurt groaned and rolled over in bed. He could hear voices talking annoyingly and put the pillow over his head. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter when the nuisance continued. "Finn! Be quiet." He buried himself further into the mattress. "It's too early." He hissed as someone (probably Finn) removed the pillow. They said something that Kurt didn't listen to as he scrunched his eyes up tighter and covered his ears. "I'm not getting up. Go make your own breakfast." He said with finality. When the pillow was not given back he huffed and sat up. Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed in the same motion he turned around feeling irritated to face-

Blaine?

He looked around confused for a moment and took in the presence of not just Blaine but Wes, David, Jeff and Nick in front of him. Blushing furiously he remembered the night before. Going to the party Wes and David had invited him to, helping Jeff and Nick with their relationship troubles, Jeff crying onto his-

Kurt lifted a hand up to his shoulder and looked at it judgingly. When he found no wound or even a scratch he shook his head and turned his attention back to the five people inhabiting his room. "Did I just have the craziest dream I've ever had or is someone going to have a lot of explaining to do." He finished the sentiment with both hands on his hips and looked around the room seriously. The boys all looked elsewhere and pursed their lips, Jeff even going as far as to whistle 'casually.' Meanwhile, Blaine rubbed the back of his neck in plain discomfort. "Umm…."

Just then the door opened to reveal two boys in Dalton uniform. (Saved by the door?) Both were chatting some-what happily and the boy on the right was holding a cup holder style box with four coffees in it. The boy next to him was Thad. His roommate was sipping his own steamy hot beverage and holding another in his spare hand. Both Kurt and Blaine broke there conflicting gaze to look up at the interrupters when they entered the room. Seeing Kurt awake on the bed, both grinned. "Hey Kurt!" Said the boy with the majority of the coffee and made his way over to the bed. He had crimson hair and alabaster skin. His smile was genuine and his tie was slightly loose. Kurt noted automatically. Sitting down on the end of the bed the well timed intruder picked up the coffee in the bottom right corner and passed it to Kurt. "Here, Blaine said you had a double-non fat mocha." Kurt took it without a word and sighed happily as he drank down the glorious caffeine filled drink.

When he had finished a quarter or so of it, he set it down in his lap and faced the boy who had given it to him. "Thankyou." He said genuinely and then looked back to Blaine, who was sitting in a chair a little way away from the bed. "Because I've been given coffee by the god-send over there-" He gestured vaguely towards the two who had just come in and were now handing out coffee to everyone. "-I'll ask again tomorrow about the things that have happened lately and for now pretend that my mind is having a creative phase we're it dreams up dorm room parties of ridiculous sorts." He finished with a smile and wondered whether they'd gotten his point. Blaine tilted the corner of his lips up slightly in return. "Thankyou, Kurt." He said and took a sip of his own cup, labelled with the print 'The Lima Bean.' A Medium Drip, if Kurt remembered correctly.

After that, the topic was changed by Jeff who quite happily announced his currant position as Nick's boyfriend and persisted to prove it to everyone by making out with him. Nick has absolutely no problem with that. A whole awkward silence later and (thankfully) small talk was made. The casual chatting quickly turned into the amiable boys mucking around playfully. While all this was going on Kurt noticed that Thad had stayed with that other boy the entire time. The two were sitting together on the floor. They sat with their legs stretched of in front of them up against the wall. They would talk, laugh together and make the other giggle repeatedly. Occasionally Thad would blush and look away. Kurt took careful notice of this and reminded himself to ask about that situation later. He reached over to his bedside table and searched it for something to occupy his time.

. . .

"Hey Kurt?" He glanced up from the book he was reading (recommended by Thad) and smiled at Jeff who was standing in front of him, almost shyly. He placed within the reading material a bookmark and shut it almost without a sound. He looked up to Jeff expectantly. "I just wanted to say thanks, for earlier I mean. You were really good about everything. I mean, I was crying and you helped and, yeah." He made a series of nonsensical hand gestures to accompany his words. "It's fine." Kurt answered good-naturedly, somewhat

amused. "Good." Jeff breathed, evidently glad to be done with the serious moment. "Hello." Both boys looked to Nick who was standing with his hands folded behind his back innocently.

"I've just come to take this." He said and looped one arm though Jeff's. "Don't mind me." He grinned and started to tug Jeff away, which wasn't that hard since Jeff was happily complying. "Bye Kurt." He said and walked off with Nick, probably going to make out.

"How sweet." Kurt jumped a little, surprised as Blaine sat down beside him. "So. . . Did you read last months issue of vogue?"

. . .

Eventually Blaine kicked everyone out and told them Kurt should rest up. Kurt then reminded him that there was no valid reason for that and Blaine tactfully rearranged his words, saying Kurt needed some piece and quiet. The countertenor giggled as Thad helped Blaine usher the others out.

"Bye Kurt." Blaine winked and left. Kurt bit his lip, smiling. "By Blaine!" He shouted after him, just after he had left. The room was then successfully emptied and only Kurt and his roommate were left.

"Well, it's a Saturday and by some miracle we have no homework. It's a beautiful day and we now have complete spare time. I think I'm going to change out of my uniform and read a good book." He nodded to himself and began unbuttoning his blazer. "Please don't tell me you wore that to bed last night." Kurt raised an eyebrow disdainfully. "Okay then." He said slowly and smiled to himself. Kurt rolled his eyes but otherwise didn't reply again. Instead he picked up the book he'd been reading earlier. He flipped idly through a few pages. "So, who was it with you this morning?" Kurt asked while inspecting his nails. "No, no-one." Thad mumbled and moved towards his closest. "Thad?" Kurt questioned, getting up off the bed. A tired sigh answered him from inside Thad's wardrobe.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He laid down flat on his stomach across the bed. "Nothing." Thad muttered. The boy with the contact lenses hung up his tie and shrugged off his Blazer, placing them both in the closet. Kurt slowly let a grin appear and bit his lip to keep from giggling. "You like him, don't you?" Their was a thump and an 'Ow!' from within the cupboard. Kurt started to laugh. Thad then re-emerged with a scowl and rubbing his arm.

"Maybe." He more or less whispered in answer to Kurt's earlier question as he went over to his bed. Kurt stopped chuckled once more but otherwise stopped laughing. He watched Thad warily. His roommate flopped down onto the mattress and looked up at the ceiling. "How long?" Kurt asked when things were more quiet. "A while." Thad answered in a resigned tone.

The countertenor tilted his head to the side, looking over his roommate carefully. "It's okay you-know, to like him." Thad lifted both hands and rubbed his temple. "It's not." Kurt only barely heard him. "Why isn't it?" He asked, confused. "Because I'm not gay, Kurt!" He yelled at the immediately shocked countertenor and stood up balling his fists. "It's not okay because I'm not gay!" He more or less screamed at him. "Thad I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" Thad stormed over to a now standing Kurt and stood menacingly over him. He stayed like that, looking angrily at Kurt. The oddest thing happened then, his eyes changed partially. Not long enough for Kurt to be certain, but enough for his heart to skip a beat. "Thad, your-" Kurt reached out to lightly place a hand on Thad's arm. His friend blinked in quick succession and let his hands fall to hang limp. Kurt saw that they had been fisted so tight that his nails had dug into his skin and their were even a few drops of blood where it had pierced. "I'm sorry. You just hit a nerve." He said emotionlessly and swallowed. He shut his eyes and inhaled deeply. Kurt just stood there, mouth agape as Thad calmed down. His friend opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kurt. "Sorry." He repeated pleadingly. Begging him to take his apology. "That's fine Thad." Kurt said, a little dazed. "Look, I'm going to, ar- go to class." He spoke hurriedly and left the room. "But it's a weekend!" Thad called after him as he left the room.

. . .

Kurt made it all the way to his car before he realised that he didn't know where he was going. He obviously wasn't going to classes, it was a Sunday after all. But if he wasn't doing something then his mind would wander and when that happened Kurt got stressed. That was something he definitely didn't need. Frown lines developed so easily after all. He reached into his pocket and took out his car keys, relieved that they were there. He unlocked the vehicle and climbed into the front, sitting down. Kurt then shut the door and folded his arms over the steering wheel. He put his head on his arms and turned the keys over in his hand absentmindedly.

An idea struck Kurt suddenly. He whipped out his phone and sent out a mass text. He entitled it 'New Direction's girls'

Here's a little preview for the next chapter:

_New Directions Girls:_

_Nothing to do here at Dalton, sick of it any way. I feel like going out for the day. Anyone up for a little retail therapy?_

_From Kurt Hummel._

_A/N: Okay, so basically in the next chapter Kurt and his girls are going shopping. I won't reveal the plot right now but their will be one warbler who will get stuck accompanying Kurt and the McKinley girls. But!- I haven't decided who yet so I'm putting it to a vote. The choices are:_

_Wes_

_David_

_Jeff_

_Nick_

_Thad_

_Hamish- (Okay, travel back a few chapters with me here. Remember that kid who 'disappeared' in front of Kurt in the first chapter? Yeah, him.)_

_Damian- (Okay, if you guys pick him I have seriously no idea what I would- Oh! Okay, as I am typing this I know what I would do if he's picked. Never mind.)_

_Blaine_

_Other (?)_

_If you go to my profile page you can vote. Thanks for all the love guys, love you._

_X- StrippedBerrries_


	8. Girls and Car parks

Chapter Eight: Girls and Car parks.

_New Directions Girls:_

_Nothing to do here at Dalton, sick of it any way. I feel like going out for the day. Anyone up for a little retail therapy?_

_From Kurt Hummel._

His phone buzzed roughly a minute later with reply's.

From Mercedes (Forever Kurt's best friend) Jones:

Hey homeboy. Retail therapy? I'm in. But what's been happening since you left? We've barely spoken. Is everything okay over there? P.S Kurt, Remember our last girls night? When you were in the shower we took the liberty of messing with your contacts. Ur welcome. J

From Rachel 'Barbara' Berry:

As you might be able to tell I refused to take part in the hacking of your phone, though I did see that you forgot my self assigned middle name in the contacts so I fixed that for you. As to your text: Sounds great Kurt. I could use a little stress reliever. As I'm sure you no doubt know Finn has been rather impossible lately. But it's always like that with Finn isn't it. Off, on, off on. That's all it ever is with us. But regardless I still love him, and I forgive him for all of his mistakes. Like Quinn. But still I don't resent either of them. You understand, don't you Kurt? You know, I'm honestly worried that he's going to interfere with my plans for New York. Perhaps I could bring him with me? Do you think Finn would do that, what if he didn't though. I mean, it's not like there's going to be-

(Please scroll down for the rest of the message.)

From 'sexiest bitch in the phonebook' Lopez:

Sure Porcelain. Plan on bringing any of ur yummy prep school boys with u?

Oh, and did u like my contact name, cuz I thought it was pretty accurate. Btw if u ever de-unicorn, I'm always available. ;)

From Tina 4 Mike:

I'd love to Kurt. I'll just text Mike where I'm going and be right there. Can't wait to talk.

Fro Brittany:

Yes Kurtie! I'd luv 2 go shoping wit u. I'll ask Santana if she can drive me.

From Quinn (Head Cheerio) Fabray:

Sure thing Kurt. I'll see you there.

From Lauren:

Who's this?

From Lauren:

Never mind I don't really care. Soz, busy making out with Puckerman whoever you are.

Kurt read through all the texts and smiled at the Nicknames. Except Rachel's, he deleted Rachel's. He raised an eyebrow at both Lauren's and Santana's. He giggled at Brittany's, smiled at Tina's and felt his heart constrict with Mercedes. He really did need to keep in better contact with her. Perhaps he would spend next weekend with her and maybe sleepover. With a reminiscent smile he opened a new message on the phone and wiped at his eyes, embarrassed at the gathered moisture he found there.

New Directions Girls:

Love you guys. Lets meet outside Gloria Jeans. I need a coffee.

From Kurt Hummel.

He sent the text and closed his phone. Chucking it onto the passenger seat, he started the engine.

. . .

Blaine paced up and down the length of the room with a deep frown. Back and forth, back and forth, back and-

"Blaine Anderson! Stop with the pacing, Please!" Blaine looked up, coming out of his trance momentarily to acknowledge his two best friends and then went straight back to pacing. "No." He muttered. Wes sighed, irritated and collapsed back onto the bed. He lifted his pillow from under the headboard and smothered his face in it. "You think that's bad." David scoffed from the opposite bed. "Try being in his head." Wes removed the pillow and opened his mouth to reply to David.

"You don't have to be in my head if you don't want to David, don't talk crap." Blaine snapped, pausing his annoying pacing for a second to cut off Wes before he started up again. Wes was tempted to either put the pillow back on top of his head and suffocate himself or throw it at Blaine. He did neither, instead chucking it at David. He caught it and looked to the third occupant of the room with a 'what now?' expression. Wes rolled his eyes at David and sat up, crossing legs in the same way infants do when it's story time at preschool. "Calm down Blaine." He said simply. "Kurt's fine. Like David said, he's just gone out with some friends." Blaine waved a hand in his direction dismissively. "I know, shopping. You said that already." His mad pacing didn't slow a millisecond. David got up and walked in front of his friend. Placing both hands on either side of his shoulders he looked him straight in the eyes. "Blaine, you don't need to stress about this. He's fine." He said with certainty.

"F.I.N.E" Wes sang/spelled out from somewhere across the room and stared at them innocently when the other two warblers sent him unimpressed looks. "What?" He whined. David shook his head and turned back to Blaine. "He's not your responsibility Blaine, and if he wants to spend some quality time with the guys from his old school then what's so wrong with that?" Blaine looked as if he was going to protest but he had no argument and both boys knew who was right in this conversation. The lead soloist could only sigh deeply and sit down beside Wes on the end of his bed. "It's not that. I just really care about him." He said while looking down. Wes and David shared a knowing look. "We know." David smiled gently at his friend and placed a consoling hand on his shoulder.

Just then the door to the dorm burst open and a panicky Hamish ran into the room. "We've got a problem." He breathed.

. . .

Kurt pulled into the mall car park with Lady Gaga blasting out of his stereo. "Ra ma, ra ma ma ma. Ooh la la la la la. How bout that romance." He sang along as he searched for a good Car park .

He had to brake sharply as a sleek black car reversed out a few spaces ahead that he hadn't seen. The belt pulled him back into the seat tightly and a car horn went off just in front of him. 'That was a bit to close.' He thought as he watched the car with tinted window's drive off. He bit back calling out an apology after a vehicle that had already left and with that turned off the radio. Remembering himself, Kurt turned into the now vacant spot and parked.

"No more gaga while driving in a populated area." He muttered to himself as he reached over the passenger seat for his bag. He managed to make it out of his car in one piece and shut the car door successfully. The countertenor was met with a surprisingly cold wind that ruffled his hair slightly. The cold bit at Kurt's skin and raised a few goose bumps on his arms. He rubbed his hands together to try and warm them. Licking his dry lips, he pressed a button on his remote car keys and pulled the handle to double check that it was locked. Satisfied, he put his keys away and tightened the scarf around his neck. Sliding his bag strap higher up his shoulder, Kurt cupped his freezing hands and breathed into them for warmth. He kind of wished his jeans had larger pockets right now. Hurriedly, he made his way in between the various motor-vehicles and half-jogged his way to the mall stairs. He wasn't desperate enough to skip two at a time and risk splitting his tight skinny jeans so he just went really quickly.

It wasn't much warmer undercover but at least now he was closer to the heated shops. Kurt knew his way around the mall like the back of his hand so he didn't even hesitate when he turned left, towards Gloria Jeans. He did a bit of window shopping as he walked past. Jay Jays, K-mart, Myers. Kurt listed them off in his head as he went past. Finally, he made it to the coffee shop and beamed as he saw his girls through the glass front window. Mercedes was engaged in a conversation with Tina while Brittany played with Asian number one's hair casually. Santana and Quinn were chatting also, but you could just as easily say that they were pointing out decent looking guys as they walked past and Rachel wasn't in sight. She was apparently implying the fashionably late rule.

Kurt bit his lip in excitement as he saw them all for the first in what felt like far too long and wondered why he had gone this much time at all. The chime of the doorbell above the entrance was a heavenly sound as Kurt stepped into the warmth of the coffee shop and let it envelope him. He casually walked up to his girls and came up behind Mercedes quietly. "Hello Miss." He said. Mercedes' jumped and put a hand to her heart. When she turned around in her seat and saw Kurt her shock dissolved into joy instantaneously. "Oh, hell to the no!" She yelled with a playful glare. "Tell me you did not just try to startle me white boy?" Kurt just giggled at her. "Depends, did it work?" Mercedes just grinned and pulled him to a hug. "Where have you been Kurt?"

That was like the starting gun shot at a race and suddenly all the girls bar Rachel (who was currently unaccounted for) were practically on top of him. "Hate to be stereotypical and all, but I can't really breath here." Everyone pulled back laughing and giggling while Kurt did the same and tried to catch his breath. Brittany was the only one who didn't give him back his personal space, she stayed right where she was with her arms wrapped tightly around his mid-section. Kurt didn't think anything of it until he felt his shirt dampen slightly. "Britt Britt?" He asked, pulling back. She smiled at him with watery eyes. "I missed you so much Kurtie!" She gave him another squeeze. Kurt chuckled but was grateful when Santana came over to remove the bubbly girl. "I missed you too Brittany." He told her as Santana took her hand. Brittany beamed and sat down on Santana's lap as the Latina led her over to one of the vacated chairs around the table. The others copied their example. Kurt took the spare seat that Brittany had been previously sitting on. He folded his hands together over the polished wood table and gave a happy sigh. "So girls, what have I missed?"

. . .

A/N: Okay, I had a little problem. The chapter was simply put a million times to long and I hadn't even really started on the warbler getting stuck with the girls. *sigh* It also took a lo longer than usual to post this. To hopefully make up for it I'm posting two chapters at once. You like it, and I'm sorry that it's confusing. It'll start making more sense soon, I hope.

Please Review!

To Eraman- Sorry, I hadn't realised that he wasn't given a name. The guy Thad's crushing on is Chase. He's the one Thad was talking to the last chapter after Kurt woke up. Depending on how things go there may or may not be more of him.


	9. Change rooms and bushes

Chapter nine: Change rooms and bushes.

"Shotgun!" Nick yelled out as they approached Blaine's seven-seater. "What, no fair!" Jeff whined at Nick's proclamation. "Why do you get the front seat?" He huffed and folded his arms over his chest dejectedly. Nick went to retort, most likely with something about the validity of 'shotgun' but Blaine interrupted before he could even start. "Thad gets the front seat." Jeff and Nick both turned to him with 'no way!' expressions but Blaine just shook his head. "Thad is relatively sane, unlike the rest of you. I think I'd like to keep it that way." He said unwaveringly. The rule of 'my car, my rules' was valued greatly by both the warblers and _especially _Blaine. "Relatively?" Thad questioned. Blaine shrugged and turned away, effectively cutting off any further argument. "I'm sitting next to Nick!" Jeff declaimed as he rushed forward and clambered into the backseat. "That is not happening, you'll be ten times as annoying if you sit together!" Wes said hotly. "If Nick and Jeff sit together than I'm next to Wes." David stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Blaine just sighed exasperatedly and face-palmed.

They'd all apparently forgotten the reason they were trying to stuff themselves into Blaine's car in the first place. A hand on his shoulder caught him unaware and made the self confessed gel-attic jump. When he turned and saw that it was only Thad, he gave a polite smile. "Hey." He said breathing deeply. "Hey?" Thad asked as more of a question if anything. Blaine opened his mouth and tilted his head, drawing in a breath while shaking it slightly. "Chase saw that Kurt was going to be in trouble." He said merely. Thad kicked away a rock absentmindedly. "Define trouble?" Blaine sighed and cleared his throat, not enjoying this conversation. "Apparently he just saw Kurt looking scared in his vision. It could have been nothing, maybe it's just that he saw someone really unfashionable?" Blaine tried at a bit of humour, laughing dryly. "But, I guess it's just made me nervous." He finished emotionlessly. Thad nodded and then frowned. "Wait, I thought Hamish was the one that told you?" Blaine half smiled. "Yeah, Hamish could find us quicker though, and it's not like he hasn't been around when Chase has gotten them before, they are roommates." Thad shrugged and put his hands in the pockets of his grey hoddie. "I guess." He said with suddenly dampened spirits. Blaine wanted to question Thad further on Chase. He knew there was something there, he just didn't quite know what. "Are you two okay?" Thad blushed slightly and turned back to face the car. "Me and Chase? Of coarse, why?" Blaine stepped forward with a frown in Thad's direction. "Thad-"

"Are you guys going to stand there talking all day, or. . ?" Wes yelled out from where he was leaning outside of the opened door vehicle. "If I had a pillow right now I would throw it at you." Blaine grumbled. "I have a book in my bag." Thad suggested. Blaine snorted. "Like you would ever throw one of your books." Thad gave Blaine a light shove and then ran up to the car when Jeff reached over and beeped the car horn impatiently. "Don't get your knickers in a twist." Blaine grumbled in a slightly less bad mood then before his talk to Thad and ran over to jump into the drivers seat.

. . .

Kurt was flooded with information as his former team-mates filled him in on all the make-ups and break-ups he'd missed in glee. "God I've missed all this Drama." Kurt announced joyously as Quinn finished telling him about a certain local sex-shark named Puck and his shenanigans. "I don't know about you but I'm about ready for jeans r us." Mercedes announced as she stared into her empty coffee cup. "I concur." Kurt agreed as he stood up with his Gloria Jeans labelled disposable cup. He walked to the stainless steal bin and dropped it through the push lid style container. "So where to next?" He asked as he turned back to the girls.

"How about kid r us?" Rachel announced as she appeared behind him. "Rach!" Kurt beamed as he pulled the shorter girl into a hug. "Sorry I'm late, Finn and I-" Several groans sounded from nearby and Rachel cocked an eyebrow at her fellow glee members frostily. "Hobbit, if I hear one more word about you and the cream puff giant you may or may not be sucking face with, I'm going to-" Kurt put his hands up warningly. "Okay, what San probably means to say is that we're not gonna talk about boys right now. This is girl time." Rachel raised an eyebrow at 'girl time' while Santana rolled her eyes. "Please, what I _meant _to do was insult the princess of dwarfs over there." She gestured to Rachel who placed both hands on her hips. "I'll have you know-"

"And, let's go." Kurt said whilst pushing the two singers out the door, not making eye contact with the strangers that were beginning to stare and simultaneously avoiding looking at Rachel's hideous outfit.

"Mercedes came up behind him and slipped her picky around Kurt's. "Hey white boy." Kurt smiled and swung their hands. "Yes?" Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully before she spoke. "We filled you in on all the crazy at McKinley but you didn't tell us anything about your school Kurt." Kurt felt his heart sink a little as she picked up on the one topic he'd been avoiding. "It's great, I've made heaps of friends and it's just, great." The resident diva raised an eyebrow at Kurt expectantly and he gave a heavy sigh. "There's this guy." Mercedes elbowed Kurt lightly in the side. "A guy? This wouldn't happen to be a guy named _Blaine _would it?" Kurt blushed deep red and shoved her lightly back. "Shut-up." Mercedes giggled and motioned for Kurt to go on. "Anyway, you met Blaine at the Lima Bean, yeah him. Well I might have a teeny, tiny little crush on him." He said reluctantly. Mercedes pulled Kurt into an unexpected bear hug. "Oh Kurt, he's perfect. You two will be great together." Kurt pealed her off unamused. "He doesn't even like me back Merc, don't get so jazzed up over absolutely nothing." Mercedes bit her lip and put her hands up defensively. "Okay, okay." There was a full second of silence before both friends burst out laughing. "He's cute you know." Kurt blushed deeper but smiled. "I know." They continued walking behind the others in silence for a few moments. "Look Kurt, I know you two aren't dating and he might not even like you back, but if you ever do get together and he hurts you I will cut him." She said with a completely serious face. Kurt took that in and turned to her disbelievingly. "But maybe not his face, he is pretty cute." She said thoughtfully. "Mercedes!" Kurt gawked. She cackled and ran ahead, Kurt quick on her heals.

. . .

Six boys exited Blaine's car and walked through the car park as a group failing epically at stealth. "Please just be quiet!" Blaine said in a harsh and tired sounding voice. You couldn't blame him for having such short patience, a car ride with the Dalton boys could do that to a person. "David, can you hear Kurt yet?" David frowned in concentration and then winced. "No, sorry. There's to many people hear and I haven't known Kurt long." Blaine nodded in understanding. "Well, we'll just have to find him ourselves." He walked forward, the others following. "Wait, Blaine. Are we seriously going to spy on Kurt?" Thad asked doubtfully. Blaine mulled that over. "Well, when you put it that way-" He hesitated. "Yes." Jeff finished for him and walked ahead. Nick shrugged and went after his boyfriend. "Where should we start?" Wes said indifferently as he trailed behind the two casually. "Look for a coffee shop." Blaine said without any hesitation. "That's where Kurt would go first." He explained as he jogged up the tile steps and received a few questioning glances from his friends. "Well c'mon!" The warblers all ran after him before they lost sight of the curly haired Warbler.

. . .

"Well give us a spin." Kurt said expectantly as Tina came out of the change room wearing black skinny jeans and plain black top. Over the top of the simple tee she had a dark red lacy top that was threaded together so that you could see straight through it to the shirt. The Dark purple shoes went well with it and the black heart necklace she was sporting tied in the whole thing . "Simply beautiful." Kurt preened as he clapped his hands together a little in excitement. "Do you really think so?" Tina asked sceptically as she inspected herself in the change room door mirror. "I know so." Kurt said wisely. "Definitely get it." Mercedes confirmed as she glanced up at Tina's out fit from where she was trying on a few hats at one of the stand. "The black one." Kurt waved a hand at Mercedes without looking up. Mercedes paused her scrutiny of two different fedoras, one Black, one deep blue to look up at her friend in surprise. Kurt turned around to face her when he received silence and not a 'thanks Kurt'. "How did you see me just then, you were totally focussed on Tina. Kurt frowned for a moment before shrugging. "I can see you in the mirror." Mercedes giggled. "And here I was thinking that you were superman." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Superman couldn't read minds Mercedes." He than stood up with the few items of clothing he had and waltzed into the nearest change room. "If you'll excuse me." When the door was locked Kurt cleared his throat slightly and hang up the cloths on the hook attached the door. He than took a shallow breath and shook his head to himself. He hadn't seen Mercedes in the mirror.

Pulling his jumper over his head Kurt chalked it up to fashion intuitive and carefully took a deep green jacket from his small pile of clothing.

"Kurt, are we allowed to see?"

Kurt rolled his eyes as his best friend knocked on the door and gave himself a once over before unlocking it and stepping out. Mercedes gave a nod of approval. An off the side beanie was situated on his head and he wore tight green jeans to match his jacket. Under that a dark grey top that was almost dark enough to be considered black. Beneath the lot was a rather unique looking Singlet top that was visible under the shirt, stopping just bellow his waist. It was a pattern of different patches sewn together to make one shirt. Kurt found the item differently spectacular. "I like it." Quinn said thoughtfully from her seat next to Mercedes with one leg crossed over the other daintily. "It's a little gay though." Santana said as an opinion, not an insult. "But pretty." Brittany added as she popped up from behind the sunnies rack wearing two pairs of sunglasses, One oversized yellow pair over her eyes and one even sized blue set on the top of her head. It looked odd to say the least but was very Brittany like. "I agree with Brittany." Tina spoke up. "Well it's perfect then." Kurt said as he looked around and smirked, walking back into the change room.

Soon they had left the shop with their purchases and were walking along the window shops happy but a little tired after having visited at least seven different shops. "I just need to use he restroom." Kurt said as they past a sign that indicated toilets a sort way away. "Kay, Kurt. We'll be in Macey's." Mercedes told him as she gestured to he store up ahead. "Have fun!" Santana called after him as he walked off. Kurt sent her a quizzical look and she shrugged. "That's what I do when I go to the men's room." Kurt made a disgusted face and went on his way, his two bags swinging slightly as he walked.

. . .

"Blaine, can't we stop and get something to eat?" Jeff said as he draped himself over Nick tiredly. "Five more minutes." Blaine answered. "You said that three, five minutes ago." Blaine rolled his eyes and sent Nick a pointed look. The brunet got a mischievous glint to his eyes and grabbed Jeff around the legs, hoisting him up into a piggy back position. Jeff let out a shriek and clung to his boyfriend. Nick managed about three more shops walking before he let Jeff down. He puffed as he caught his breath. Jeff smiled smugly. "Heavier then I look, sweat-heart." He winked and pecked his boyfriends cheek. Nick blushed and swatted him off. "Wait a sec." David interrupted. He held up a hand to tell them to wait and frowned deeply. His face suddenly lit up and he beamed. "Found him. He's-" David's eye widened and in a swift movement he grabbed the back of Wes's shirt and tugged him down with him into a nearby arrangement of tall and bushy pot plants. Nick and Jeff shared a look, shrugged and jumped down onto the pair.

"Hey! Jeff get off my leg."

"I'm not on your leg!"

"Yes you are!"

"Oh my god." Blaine face palmed. "Get down here!" David yelled out suddenly and pulled at Blaine's arm. Blaine grabbed onto Thad to try and steady himself but only succeeded in tugging him down with him. "No seriously, shut up he's-." David tried to talk over the others but no-one could hear anyone the sudden uproar.

Blaine honestly tried to quieten them, he really did but he was drowned out rather completely. "Guys, Guys!" He motioned pointlessly for them to shut-up wit his hands but was once again, entirely ignored. "Guys!" He tried on last time and managed to untangle himself, standing up he took a step forward. What he hadn't counted on, however was Nick's foot being in the way. Blaine tripped and fell out onto the ground in front of the bush.

A/N: Poor Blaine. Did you guys like this chapter? Anything I'm doing wrong or that you'd like to see differently or something? Please Review, I always appreciate it. :)


	10. Encounter

Blaine groaned and looked up, mentally cursing at his friends and cheering up slightly when he remembered that David actually could hear it. Any and all cheer however, vanished as Blaine's swimming vision focussed. "Uh. . ." Was all he said as he stared at a pair of Black stilettos. "Told you boys fell at my feet." A snarky tone said. "Oh, _please_." A pair of high tops stood in front of the high heels and a hand reached out to help Blaine up. Once Blaine was standing upright he realised that one of the owners of the two different sets of shoes was Mercedes who he had met before and the other belonged to a fit girl who in his straight friends opinion would be considered 'hot'.

He also registered that he was in the presence of not just these two, but a group of teenage girls. He surreptitiously brushed himself off of any dirt he'd collected whilst on the floor. "Thankyou." He said in honesty to Kurt's McKinley best friend (as opposed to Blaine being his Dalton best friend, as Kurt had put it) and resident diva. "It's good to see you Mercedes." He said to the smirking girl. She nodded. "You to Blaine." Beside Mercedes the stiletto wearing individual cleared her throat purposely. Mercedes rolled her eyes at Blaine and turned to her. "This is Santana." She said with a bored expression. Santana didn't seem overly impressed with her introduction but took it none the less. "The one and only."

A short girl wearing clothes that even Blaine could tell were hideous stepped up and introduced herself next. "Rachel Berry." She said it like Blaine should be honoured to of even heard it. Mercedes seemed to have even less patience for this girl then she did for Santana. "Quinn, Tina, Brittany." A blonde girl pointed to herself and then the others as she said their names. "Nice to meet you." Blaine said in response. Mercedes seemed to have noticed Brittany's interest and Tina and Quinn's curiosity and explained to them in a way that, had Blaine been in there position, would have cleared up nothing.

"This is Blaine, Kurt's 'friend'." The way she said made the air-quotes pretty obvious. The girls all made 'oh' kind of sounds while Blaine raised an eyebrow in confusion. What was that supposed to mean? Wait a second, these were Kurt's friends. His brain suddenly caught up with him.

"Are you the lovely laddies Kurt came shopping with then?" Blaine went into auto-dapper mode. Santana studied him for a moment. "Yes, that would be us." She said, suddenly flirtatious. Mercedes came up to Santana and whispered something into her ear. The thin girl grimaced and turned back to Blaine with an entirely different mood. "You're gay?" Blaine was taken by surprise at her abruptness to say the least. "Yes. . ." He heard sniggering coming from a near by bush and scowled at it before he caught himself and focused on the conversation, he didn't want the others noticed regardless of how big an ass they were being. The girls would obviously tell Kurt they'd seen Blaine, that was one thing. If the fashionista knew that the others had too, and that so many people came to spy (what else could he call it?) on him then he wouldn't be very happy to say the least. And speaking of Kurt. . .

"Where is Kurt anyway?" He asked casually as he scanned the crowd. He looked to Mercedes for an answer but one of the other girls spoke before her. "Men's room." The blonde stated. "Oh." Blaine answered, the air suddenly becoming highly awkward. "Your quite pretty for a Dolphin." She said with a completely serious face. Blaine choked on air. He wasn't sure whether to be more confused by what Brittany had said or the fact that the others didn't seem fazed by it at all. "Well, I- umm." He struggled. Then the most horrific thing that could have possibly happened, happened. "Blaine Anderson!" All the girls spun around to look at the person who had interrupted them. Blaine however, stood there and winced.

An Asian girl of average height walked up. She was wearing the same deep blue fabric dress she was usually was when Blaine saw her and to accompany this the same attitude she usually sported to. "Hello?" Santana said to the approaching girl with her arms crossed over her chest. The approaching girl with shoulder length dark hair more or less bypassed Santana and stuck out her arm to shake a surprised Tina's hand. "Nice to meet you laddies." She said to everyone. "I've just come to collect Blainers over here." She gestured to Blaine who buried his face in his hands. He began shaking his head as if disbelieving that she was actually doing this. "And you are. .?" Quinn asked expectantly. "Wesley." The girl answered without hesitation. "Oh my god." Blaine mumbled.

"Seriously?" Santana snorted in cynicism. "Man, your parents must have really hated you." Mercedes sent her a disavowing glare but the Latina only shrugged. "Any-who!" The girl who wasn't even supposed to he there clapped her hands together as if she hadn't heard Santana's remark. "Just come to take this one over here off your hands." 'She' didn't wait for anyone to say something else. "I suppose we'll be going." Wes grabbed a flustered Blaine's arm and puled him off in some random direction.

The girls all watched them go with confused expressions. "She was really nice." Brittany said seriously, as usual completely oblivious to everything else around her. "I guess. . ." Quinn mumbled, clearly put off. "That dress was really ugly." Rachel stated. Everyone sent her sceptical looks. "Berry, you don't get to say anything about ugly clothes." Mercedes echoed everyone's thoughts. Rachel frowned, not getting it. "What's that supposed to mean? My clothes are fine."

. . .

Wes pulled Blaine around a corner so that they were out of seeing distance from Kurt's friends. "Wes! What the hell are you doing?" Blaine exploded at is friend. "Saving your but." She said. Blaine ran a hand down his face in frustration. "Where are the others?" He muttered. "Please don't tell me they're still hiding behind those plants, because-"

"Blaine." Wes interrupted sounding uncharacteristically serious. "We found Kurt. The others are going to help him now, which is where he should probably be heading to." Blaine blinked at her. "Help?"

. . .

Kurt dried his hands on a paper towel and scrunched it up to put in the waste paper bin when he was finished. Taking his bags off the bench he hummed to himself as he glanced in the mirror and inspected his hair. Thankful that it wasn't tussled he pushed open the door with his foot and stepped out into the cold air.

A few clouds had come out to darken the sky already, making it seem later in the day then it actually was. With the weather had come a further chilling wind and Kurt wondered to himself if there would be a storm later. He headed in the direction of Macey's at a casual pace, enjoying the composed atmosphere. There were less and less people around as Kurt walked on, not that he particularly minded. He thought of his roommate as he went. Kurt had been kinda, no. He had been _very _abrupt when he left. In fact he hadn't actually told Thad where he was going. He was feeling guilty about that now. The countertenor vaguely wondered if anyone would worry about his absence, if Blaine would worry. A deep chuckle stopped Kurt in his tracks and snapped him away from any presence of mind.

_Oh God_.

"Hey fairy! Where you been?" Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and prayed to anyone that might be up there to be left alone. His non inexistent level of faith was reinforced when the hulking figure he knew was there only stepped closer. "Hey Kurt, come on. Look at me?" Kurt turned around painfully slowly and saw the person he had known was there the moment he heard him laugh. "Karofsky." He said evenly. "Not the warmest welcome for an old friend but I'll take it." Karofsky said cheerfully as he advanced on a frightened Kurt. "Stay away from me." Kurt said, his voice rising as he took a step back. "Don't leave." Karofsky commanded, not asked or suggested, commanded. "Stay away from me." Kurt repeated. "What? It's not like I'm going to make-out with you or anything." He said in a low voice with a smirk. "Leave me alone!" Kurt shouted, shaking with fear. "Don't think so." He stated, now less then a step away from him. In a fast move McKinley's resident tormentor reached out and grabbed Kurt on either side of his shoulders. He leaned in so that Kurt could feel his hot breath on his moist face. Tears openly streaked down Kurt's cheeks as he shook. "Don't. Think. So." Karofsky repeated agonizingly slow.

And there it was. Kurt had been pushed to far and now he felt it. That unwelcome feeling in his stomach. The one that Kurt tried to chalk up as nothing. He made to shove the Neanderthal away.

His heart sank as he realised that he hadn't even managed to make his bully stumble. Kurt hang his head low as Karofsky laughed at him, deep and bitter. "You moved to that fairy school to get away from me, didn't you Kurt? Bet none of them would even care if I killed you right now. Not even your queer boyfriend." That sparked something in Kurt. "Blaine." He gritted out. "What?" Karofsky said, sounding amused. "His name. It's Blaine." The footballer gave a hollow laugh. "I don't care what the fa-"

Karofsky stopped, he didn't finish. Kurt wasn't going to let him finish. Kurt would like to say it all happened fast, but truthfully it didn't. He knew exactly what he was doing as he did it. Karofsky stopped short and stared at his own arms as he saw a frost appear on them. That frost quickly turned to ice, making his teeth chatter as it spread up his arm. Karofsky then widened his eyes in disbelief as his feet left the ground and he rose up into the air. Kurt felt supplementary tears streak down his cheeks as he did this but ignored them even when they burnt. The next thing to happen was Karofsky falling to the tiled floor and crying out painfully as emotions that weren't his own made him feel just as terrified as he had made Kurt.

Kurt slowly approached the curled up figure and stared at him with hard eyes. "You were, _are so horrible to me."_

_. . ._

This was when Jeff, Nick, David and Thad skidded to a halt as they took in the scene they were witnessing. "David! What's going on?" Jeff hissed at his friend, wondering why they were just standing there. "I don't know. I can't hear Kurt at all and that guy he's with, he's pretty messed up. I can tell you that." Jeff shook his head. "Come-on Thad, let's go." Thad only shook his head. "Can't." Jeff frowned. Well, if they weren't going to do anything then he dam well would. "What? Oh-" Jeff suddenly realised that couldn't help either. There was something seriously wrong with this situation. Hadn't he seen this before- isn't this what he did when he used his- "God, this is my power." Thad looked at him meaningfully. "But I don't think it's me." Jeff said blankly. Nick didn't look away from the scene with Kurt and the other boy. "Shh." He whispered to Jeff. Jeff decided to listen to his boyfriend and tried to see and/or hear what was happening. From what he could see Kurt wasn't the one in trouble. He just hoped Blaine got here soon.

. . .

Something effected Kurt as he glared at Karofsky with pure hatred. As if adding to the many things he had done to him, there was something else. Suddenly Kurt found himself with a different perspective of this boy. It was like he was in his supposedly former bully's head and everything just made sense. He got why Karofsky was so mean. He understood all his hate and how he had offloaded it onto Kurt because that was all he could do. He understood David Karofsky's pain.

Kurt dropped to his knees in front of him and put a hand on Karofsky's cheek. "I'm sorry Dave." He crumpled to the ground then, overwhelmed with everything. Put simply, everything.

. . .

When Blaine arrived three minutes later with a now male Wes, he ran straight to Kurt. His other friends were already crowded around him. The only exception being Thad, who was checking over Karofsky's unconscious form. Wait, what? "What the hell is he doing here?" Blaine directed his question towards David who could only shrug because he had no answer. "He was there when we got here." Blaine let out a sigh that was a mixture between frustration and anger. "Do you know him?" Jeff asked, oblivious to everything Karofsky had done. Blaine just glared at Kurt's Bully. "Yes, I know who he is." He tore his gaze away and focussed on what was important. He looked over Kurt and placed a hand on his arm. David reached out to stop him. "He's fine Blaine. He doesn't remember seeing Karofsky though." He tacked on.

Blaine looked down at Kurt in confusement. "I don't know, he just doesn't remember anything after walking towards Macey's to meet up with his friends." David answered his unspoken inquiry. Blaine accepted the answer, knowing that it was all he was going to get. He picked Kurt up easily, swinging him over is shoulder to make the fashionista easier to carry. "Is he alright?" He jerked his head in Karofsky's direction. "Yup." David and Thad said at the same time. "He'll wake up soon." David added. Karofsky mumbled and rolled over in his sleep, making Thad jump back from him and conforming David's words. "Then leave him, I want to get Kurt back to Dalton. Can you and Wes go tell Kurt's friends that he's okay? They'll probably be worried by now." Wes and David nodded and turned to leave. "Thad?" Blaine said. Thad looked up from where he was looking at Karofsky with caution at the sound of his name. "Can you call Chase and Hamish, let them know that he found Kurt and we're on our way." Thad nodded as he took his phone out of his pocket, looking glad to step away from Karofsky. He and the others followed Blaine as he carried Kurt to the car.

"Way to take charge Blaine." Jeff said almost bubbly as he trailed after his gel wearing friend. Thad rolled his eyes and quickened his pace to mach Blaine's. Blaine didn't acknowledge him at all. Jeff looked after them with a 'what did I say?' expression. He turned to Nick for answers. "Not the time Jeff." Nick whispered to his boyfriend. "Not the time."

A/N: So that's another chapter. Hope I did okay, and that you're not incredibly confused. I promise Kurt will start figuring things out soon. Hopefully.

Please Review!


	11. Dalton, sweet Dalton

Chapter Eleven: Dalton, sweet Dalton.

The car ride back to Dalton was mostly silent, the only sound being Jeff and Nick talking quietly amongst themselves about various and random things. They were in the centre of the car with Jeff in the middle seat and Nick behind the drivers. David was seated beside Jeff and looked to be falling asleep whereas Wes, in the passenger seat in front of him was staring absently out the window. Blaine was in the last row of seat-belts with Kurt sprawled out over him, his head resting on Blaine's lap. Thad was driving because as Blaine had insisted, if he wasn't then the only other conscious and remotely capable one was. It made sense when you thought about it, with Thad being somewhat sane and all.

"We'll be there in about ten more minutes." Thad announced as he looked around at the familiar scenery.

Wes gave a sigh in relief as he stretched his arms. "Good, i've seen enough tree's to last me a while."

In the back David answered him with a snore.

Blaine looked down at Kurt, running his fingers through his soft hair. This was something he would never get away with if Kurt was awake. Truth be told, he was worried about him and honestly wondered if he should just tell Kurt everything. Things would be so much easier if. . . "He'll be fine Blaine." Thad said without looking away from the road, startling Blaine from his inner-monolog. "Huh?" He blinked. "I _said_, he'll be fine." Blaine looked at the back of Thad's seat unsurely until the driver glanced in the review mirror and caught his gaze. Blaine gave a heavy sigh and nodded. "Yeah. . ."

Kurt shifted in his sleep as Blaine finished speaking. He abruptly rolled over so that he was clutching Blaine's shirt tightly in his fist and burying his face into the lead soloist's clothes. Blaine's eyes widened at the move but he didn't make a sound as he stared down at the completely oblivious Kurt. This action was met with snickering and he sent the other guys a glare that was mostly ineffective due to his flaming cheeks. "Blaine. . " Kurt mumbled in unconsciousness as he moved about slightly. Blaine just stared. "Hmph." Kurt hummed in apparent contentness.

"Shut up." Blaine muttered to Wes, Thad, and Niff when he recovered somewhat from his shock. The guys only laughed unashamedly.

_Well. . ._ He thought._ If they didn't know about my gargantuan crush on Kurt before, they do now._

. . .

"Hey!" Hamish called as he came running to the seven warblers as they exited the vehicle. He stumbled to a halt in front of Wes as he got out of the car and stretched. "Is he okay?" He asked, peering over him. Wes rolled his eyes as he crossed one arm over the other and then let both fall to his sides. "Good to see you to." Hamish gave him a noncommittal wave in response. "Hi." He then went around Wes and to Blaine who was helping a bleary eyed Kurt out of the car. Kurt looked up from where he was leaning his head heavily onto Blaine's shoulder and into Hamish's blue eyes.

"I know you, you disappeared on my first day."

Everyone froze, staring at Kurt while he looked at Hamish for an answer.

"I-I-I yeah?"

Wes physically face-palmed.

"Hmph." Kurt nodded slightly before seemingly loosing interest and leaning further onto Blaine, causing him to stumble slightly under the weight. "You're comfy." He said sleepily.

"He's completely out of it." Hamish stated blankly. "Thank you captain obvious!" Jeff announced and gave him a friendly shove. "Oh, whatever." The smaller boy rolled his eyes, turning to leave and stopping suddenly in surprise. He fell to the ground along with Kurt who had unexpectedly jumped out of Blaine's arms and practically flown at Hamish, who had not been expecting that. At all.

"Stop the violence." Kurt muttered dreamily from his place on top of a wide-eyed Hamish.

Nick and David pulled Kurt off of him hurriedly, Jeff helping Hamish up. "You right mate?" He asked as he dusted him off. "Yeah." Hamish replied with flushed cheeks. "Well, i'm gonna make my way over here then. I suppose." With that he retreated back to the dorm buildings. "See ya sweetie!" Kurt shouted after him. Hamish raised an eyebrow in confusion and caution as he quickened his pace and walked/jogged off. "Maybe you should take him up to your room Blaine?" Thad commented casually, making his presence known as he locked the now empty and devoid of teenage boys car. "What?" Blaine questioned as he struggled to hold up a slumping Kurt. "Here." He said to Jeff, flinging Kurt at him in the most gentle way possible. Jeff staggered slightly but with the help of Nick kept their friend standing. "My head hurts." Kurt's words were muffled by Jeff's shoulder.

Blaine sent him a worried glance before looking back to thad. "Why my room?" He said with a flustered hand gesture. "Do you really want to leave him by himself?" Thad inclined his head towards where Kurt was now in a piggy back position on-top of Nick. "No. . ." Blaine said hesitantly. "Right then." Thad said with an air of finality. Blaine held back a groan as he approached Niff and a curious faced Kurt. "Kurt-" He was cut off as the boy he was directing his words to let out a shriek and scrambled away from Nick who had released him immediately. "You're freezing!" He screeched. Blaine widened his eyes at the proclamation. "Nick, are you-" Nick shook his head reverently. "I didn't do anything." Kurt was now sitting upright on the grass. He had apparently forgotten his quarrel with Nick and was glaring at Jeff. "You're like Nick, you freeze people. Just not the same way." Jeff opened and closed his mouth, unable to find words. "How could be possibly-" Thad began and spun around to face David. "He's empty." David said blandly before he could ask. "There's nothing."

Wes rolled his eyes at his friend. "What do you mean nothing?" He said sarcastically. "It's just, I can't read him, there's nothing." It was at this point everyone looked at Kurt who had become intensely interested in Blaine. He got up slowly and walked towards the curly haired warbler, stopping less then an inch away. "You'll keep me safe though, won't you Blane? You'll always fix me when i break. Just like a wind up toy." He stared directly into Blaine's eyes and all the lead soloist could say was the honest truth. "Yes." Kurt beamed at him, the action lighting up his whole face before he went abruptly limp and fell. Blaine reflexively reached out and caught him. He stayed like that for a moment. "I think. . . I think i'll take him up to my dorm now." In one swift motion he swung Kurt over his shoulder and walked towards the vast structure that was Dalton.

. . .

Music blasted through bleach white headphones and a foot clad in a green sock tapped along to the beat. He sang along to the song from his spot on the floor, leaning up against the wall.

"What iv'e done! I'll face myself. To cross out what i've become. Erase myself and let go of-"

He stopped and pressed pause on his Walkman (yes he was lame like that and owned a walkman) to look around the room quizzically. He slowly got up and removed the earbuds so that they swung against his sides as he walked around his room. Two fast knocks sounded in quick succession against his door and made him jump, his heart racing.

"Hamish! Answer the door!"

The smallest boy in the warblers put a hand to his chest and let a deep breath out. "God." He said exasperatedly as he moved to open the locked door. "Finally!" Wes exclaimed as he walked into the room without hesitating, his best friend David on his heels. They both looked around the room and frowned. "Isn't Chase here?"

Hamish raised an eyebrow. "No." Wes and David looked to him expectantly. "What?" Hamish stared at them. Wes rolled his eyes. "He's your roommate, shouldn't you know where he is?" Hamish creased his forehead some as he thought about this. "What time is it?" He asked. "5.34." David answered automatically as Wes looked his watch as fast as he could. "Dammit." He sighed. "Beat you again." David said smugly. Wes shoved him and David shoved back. "You wanna go?" Wes said with a big grin. "Bring it gavel-ina." Wes looked aghast. "You did not just go there!"

Hamish looked between the duo frantically before settling on looking somewhere between the two and making a frustrated sound. "Still in the room you two!" Wes and David dropped their play-fight stances and nodded. "Right, what were you saying about the time?" David said, getting back on track as he rolled his sleeves back down. "Chase is probably with Thad, he usually helps him out with schoolwork about now. So go annoy them." Wes shrugged and David gave him a push. Wes shook his head in acceptance of the challenge and ran after his friend as he sprinted out the door. When their shouts echoed down the hallway and away from his room Hamish retook his space along the wall and put his earbuds back in. "Insane people."

. . .

"Do you have the answer to question fourteen?" Thad asked as he looked over his notes. "Yup." Chase answered from where he was leaning over his bed upside down with his pen in his mouth and Workbook resting on his knee's (Miraculously having not fallen onto the ground). "Are you going to tell me what it is?" Thad asked and raised an eyebrow as he looked up. "Maybe." Chase said noncommittally, now chewing on the end of his pen. "You're impossible." Thad muttered as he moved on to question fifteen. "Not impossible, just insufferable." Was the laid back response. Thad let out a slight giggle at that. "Well you won't hear me denying it." A silence fell then while neither one had anything to say, and didn't particularly need to.

_A while later. . ._

"Got it!" Chase cried out suddenly as he jumped up off the bed. "Got what?" Thad questioned as he set his notebook down."Question eighteen." The crimson haired boy said proudly. Thad just laughed. Chase frowned at his best friend and folded his arms over one another as if to say 'what?'. "I just finished." Thad stated. Chase looked like someone had just punched him in the gut as he unfolded is hands. "What? No way, it's a twenty-two question sheet!" He sat down next to Thad dejectedly and leaned onto his shoulder. "That's just depressing." He sighed.

Thad cleared his throat and tried not to focus on the fact that Chase was touching him, leaning on him! He mentally berated himself as he remembered that he wasn't suppose to worry about things like this because he didn't like Chase like that. Thad wasn't gay. He shook his head slightly. "No matter how many times i tell myself that. . " He stopped when he realised that he'd said that out-loud. "Huh?" Chase asked as he leaned back and look at a glasses clad Thad. Thad looked to the back wall as he struggled for a decent lie. He was thankfully saved from answering as the doors opened and Wes and David waltzed in like they owned the place. "Hey lovebirds." They chorused as they sat one on either side of the previously alone students. Chase casually flipped them the bird and Wes and David appeared to be wounded by it. "That boy is rude." Wes quoted. Thad snickered and Chase raised an eyebrow judgingly. "I thought you were on my side?" The boy who loved literature smiled and shook his head. "Sorry, it was a Sarah Jane Adventures quote." Chase frowned in confusion. "By the guy who wrote Doctor Who?" Thad prompted. Chase only shrugged and Thad sighed dramatically. This was an on-going argument. One day Thad would get Chase to watch Doctor Who and one day Chase would get him to watch Supernatural, or so they said.

"So anyway!" Wes interrupted. "Unless you two want to keep making doe eyes at each other, can we talk to Chase for a bit?" Thad blushed and looked back to the wall shrugging slightly. "I don't own him." David gave a mock salut as he got up and more or less dragged Chase off. "Thanks for that!" Chase called after Thad with an annoyed tone, his smile showing through it. "No problem." Thad responded with a chuckle as he collected his books and pens, most of them with chewed ends thanks to Chase. "See-ya Thad!" Wes yelled behind him and followed David into the bathroom, shutting the door on his way. Thad raised his hand in goodbye and let it fall, glancing out the window of the now empty room. He could see right across the campus from Chase's room.

. . .

_"_So what's all this about?" Chase managed as he was flung onto the closed lid toilet to use as a place to sit. Wes and David crossed their arms in unison and levelled him with a serious gaze. "Woah, serious Wevid. Okay then." He said as he adjusted his seating and folded his hands together. "What's all this about?" Wes and David shared one of their secretive glances and seemed to be conveying their thoughts to one another, which with David here didn't sound like to much of a stretch. Wes stepped forward and leaned up against the vanity. "Remember that thing you saw with Kurt?" He asked as if they were talking about the whether or which local sports team had one their last game. Chase swallowed and blinked. He never liked talking about his 'visions'. "Yeah. . " He said as he suddenly found the white tiles on the floor very fascinating. Wes seemed to sense the change in Chase's tone and if he didn't then David sure as hell did because when he spoke next it was gentler. "Look Chase, we know you don't like to talk about these things and we wouldn't ask you to if we didn't feel that it was important." David moved forward then, sitting on the edge of the reasonably sized Dalton-issue bathtub. "Could you tell us about what you saw? You don't need to say much, just so i can get a mental picture." Chase closed his eyes for a moment and after a second he nodded and started without further prompting.

A/N: I've been listening to CrazyPurpleLady's original Dalton/Glee songs on youtube, they're really good you guys should check them out. So anyway, what do you think of Chase and Thad? I know there wasn't too much Klaine in this chapter but they'll be more in the next one, when I figure out what i'm writing in it. :) Hope you guys liked this chapter and please Review, they speed up the updates immensely. (And a thankyou to everyone who has/will and does review, i love you.

:)

Note: Oh and by the way, if anyone want's to read an awesome OneDirection fanfiction check out 98, and if anyone wants to read a home-and-away or Quinn fiction go see ValentineBabyCakes. Those are two of my good friends, go read their stuff!


	12. Thoughts And Hands

Chapter Twelve: Bathroom Conversations.

"Kurt's walking along, smiling. He's smiling because he's thinking about someone, but i'm not sure who."

Chase began, causing Wes and David to fall silent. Neither wanted to risk interrupting the quirky boy and prompting him to stop.

"So he's smiling, walking, thinking about someone- and his bags. He's got shopping bags. "

The other two boys waited patiently as their friend remembered the event. While he was, Wes was constantly sending David side-ways glances. He would notice him frown or tilt his head slightly at certain places in Chase's sentences and wondered what he was getting from him.

"But he stops. He doesn't know what it is but he gets this feeling, not a particularly good one either and he turns around."

Wes wasn't sure he liked where this was going. The oriental student looked to David again and studied him as he noticed his hands clench indirectly and his lips part slightly. It was as if he had been angry or hurt and then become suddenly surprised.

"That's when he drops the bags. Because he see's the thing that scares him."

There was a pause as Chase ceased talking and it didn't look as if he were going to say anymore. Wes and David didn't break the silence, waiting to see if Chase was actually finished. Evidently he was, as confirmed when the crimson haired boy let out a small breath and slowly opened his eyes. Wes and David relaxed their stances along with Chase, the later flexing his fingers as one does when they've been typing for hours.

"He's really terrified guys."

Chase added that one extra snippet of information and then cleared his throat. "Is that enough?" He asked. Wes glanced to David who only shrugged and slowly got up. "Yeah Chase, thanks." The darker skinned head council member said with a smile, even as his eyes flickered to the door and back. Wes got the feeling that David wasn't letting something on as he stepped away from the vanity he had been putting most of his weight on, call it best friends intuition. David sent him a look and inclined his head towards the door. Wes quickly got the message. He sent a curt smile to Chase before hurriedly following David as he moved in that direction. "See you Chase." The boy the farewell was directed at smiled vaguely in their direction and leaned against the porcelain toilet back with a sigh. Wes decided to leave the door open as he left.

David walked ahead down the hallway until Wes caught up with him and then he stopped. "Okay, so i have an idea." He said, barely pausing to take a breath. "You know how scared Kurt was by that guy, Karofsky?" Wes bobbed his head in acknowledgement. "Yeah. ." David started walking again and Wes jogged to keep up.

"Well, we know that when we got there he was passed out and Kurt wasn't in much better shape, but when i tried to read them it was like. ." He struggled for the correct words. "Like there was a chunk missing." He finished. "Okay," Wes agreed as he tried to figure out where his friend was going with his. "But what does that have to do with your 'idea'?"

David didn't slow down at all as he answered. "Well after that, when Kurt was all- loopy." He said the word like it tasted weird in his mouth, which as Wes thought of that analyses, he realised it didn't particularly make sense.

"I went to read him and he was completely blank. Like i didn't even have a power, like it was normal. I couldn't figure out what it was that stopped me, but i might know now." Wes frowned, confused. "Explain more." He said offhandedly.

David sighed. "Okay, so the way i'm thinking is that Karofsky is a big guy and Kurt, frankly isn't. So how an earth did he stop him?" He came to halt and spun around so that he was standing in front of his oriental friend. "Also, people don't just pass out for no reason. Both Karofsky and Kurt did." Wes raised an eyebrow and David made a frustrated hand gesture. "What do we know about passing out?" It seemed a rhetorical question so Wes didn't answer it. "We know that people do it when their hurt and scared, right?" Wes frowned. "Hm." David turned so that he faced the opposite direction and put his hands on his head. "The other thing we know about passing out," He paused, glancing around the completely empty corridor and took a few steps closer to Wes. "Is that Blaine does it when he pushes himself to hard." He raised an eyebrow and Wes took a moment to think over what David was telling him.

"Wait, wait, wait. So what you're telling me is that not only do you think," He leaned in closer and lowered his voice. "that Kurt has powers, but you're telling me-"

David gave a singular nod. "I think he has two." Wes opened his mouth and turned his head to the side in an 'are you serious right now?' gesture. He stepped back and leaned against the wall, putting his thumb and forefinger to the bridge of his nose.

"So hypothetically, if Kurt did-" David crossed the short space to lean against the opposing wall, he seemed to be unable to stay still. "Healing, like Blaine and something to do with shields." Wes bit his lip and exhaled. "That's crazy David." David chuckled with an air of amusement. "Wes, you can turn into a freaking girl on will, i read minds and Blaine will never have to worry about having a paper cut sting for more then a mili-second, if that." Wes sighed deeply and pushed himself up from the wall. He crossed the small space and and stood next to David. "Alright, maybe not crazy in comparison." They shared a smirk.

"So let's say you're right. How do you plan on proving it? You can't exactly walk up to Kurt and go 'hey, are you a freak with superpowers akin to those in the marvel comics?'." David pretended to consider the idea and Wes hit him in the arm. "David." David laughed and started to walk down the hall/corridor again. "We'll figure out something." He said absently. Wes matched his strides. "No, _i'll_ think of something and you'll sit on your lazy ass." David shrugged. "Whatever works."

. . .

Blaine tentatively reached for the covers and pulled them over his friend, shoes and all. "You're not going to be happy with me for letting you sleep in that outfit." Blaine said to him as he tucked the pale boy in. He received no answer from his unconscious friend and sighed. Blaine leaned over and brushed the hair out of Kurt's eyes. "What happened today Kurt? Because i swear it was, it was just like you knew. . ." Kurt didn't make any other sound apart from that of the even breathing he was exhibiting. Blaine glanced over him with a small smile. "You're cute when you're asleep." He got up then, rolling his shoulders and stretching his arms up. Kurt wasn't heavy, but carrying him the entire way to the dorms wasn't exactly easy. Blaine turned back to him leisurely. "Did you cause trouble like this back at Mckinley?"

He blinked in surprise when Kurt actually gave a response. He muttered something and sat up. Blaine just stared as the boy swung his legs over the bed and rubbed at his eyes. He wasn't sure if Kurt was still out of it or not (or even awake) but he wasn't game on taking a chance. "Kurt?" He questioned. Kurt looked up at him blearily and smiled. "Hi-ya Blainey. Still keeping me safe?" Still out of it then.

"Yeah Kurt, always." Kurt hummed in appreciation and hazily stepped out of the bed. Blaine jumped in front of him. "Woah, woah. Where are you going?" The countertenor just blinked at him. "To pee."

Blaine stammered, having not expected that answer. "Right." He stepped back to let Kurt pass him and rubbed his neck awkwardly. Kurt giggled at him and moved towards the bathroom, shutting the door after himself as he entered. After hearing the click of the door closing Blaine sat down on the bed tiredly and leaned up against the headboard. He wondered if he was going to be able to get Kurt to go back to sleep.

A crash and breaking sound snapped Blaine out of his thought and into an upright position. He sprinted towards the bathroom without a second thought. The shorter boy flung open the thankfully unlocked door and took in the scene before him with a sense of horror. Kurt was standing in front of the vanity mirror looking highly pale and surrounding him was shattered glass; it was all over the tile.

Kurt spun around to face Blaine when he spotted him through his reflection in the mirror. "It slipped." He said blankly, gesturing vaguely to what was probably once a glass cup. "That's, it's fine Kurt. Just don't move." Kurt nodded. "Okay." Blaine bit his lip as he scanned the room. "I don't want you to step on any-" His gaze zeroed in on Kurt's hand and he parted his lips in shock and fear. "Kurt, hold up your hand." Kurt did so immediately and Blaine could clearly see the deep gash running across his palm. Blood dripped onto the floor in dark red droplets as Blaine watched. The hazel eyed boy glanced at the floor and both his and Kurt's feet, encompassed by shoes. God he was glad for those shoes now.

He crossed the room and held out both hands to Kurt. Kurt placed his injured hand in Blaine's trusting one's without blinking and Blaine turned it over, inspecting it. "God, this is going to need stitches. Here." He pulled a wash-cloth from the towel rack and pressed it onto Kurt's cut skin. "Put pressure on that." Kurt did. Blaine led the injured boy out of the bathroom and mentally noted to warn someone about the glass so that an innocent warbler wouldn't- who was he kidding, why would anyone come into his room? Ah, never mind. He mentally noted to warn Wevid and Niff to avoid the glass in his room if they chose to invade it as they usually did so casually.

"Concentrate Blaine." He told himself as he realised he was scattering his thoughts when he shouldn't be having them at all. "Okay Kurt, just-" He brought Kurt back to the bed and sat him down with the towel still clutched in his hand. "Stay." He held his hands up to Kurt in the 'don't move' gesture and went back in the direction of the bathroom in search of medical supplies. He came to an abrupt halt as something occurred to him. He slowly turned and faced Kurt, who was focussing on the Dalton-issue blue hand towel determinately.

_He wouldn't notice, he's completely out of it. ._

Blaine cautiously moved forward and knelt down in front of Kurt so that from where Kurt was leaning forward on the bed and Blaine was kneeling on the ground, they were eye level. Blaine slowly reached out as Kurt watched him with trained eyes. The darker haired boy took hold of Kurt's pale hands and gave the owner of zed hands one final searching look before he closed his eyes. Kurt on instinct, decided to do the same. He felt a dull sensation on his palm and heard a grunt of discomfort from the other person in the room. He felt the grip tighten and opened his eyes to see Blaine's still shut. "Blaine?" He asked softly. Blaine opened his eyes and smiled at Kurt kindly.

"Hey." Blaine whispered. Kurt glanced to his palm and found it unscathed or injured in the slightest. The countertenor fluttered his eyelids once and looked back to Blaine, searching him.

Had Blaine done that?

. . .

A/N: I call that progress!

So basically we now know 100 percent that Wes can gender-swap, David is a mind-reader and Blaine can heal. I don't know about you but i find that pretty exciting. :)

Sorry it took so long but i was really struggling for inspiration there for a while. I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews, they make me so happy! By the way, i was thinking of bringing Damian back into the story some time soon, what do you guys think of that? Yes, no, maybe? Let me know through a review!


	13. Reaquaintences

Chapter: Re-acquaintances

"What was that?" Kurt asked with no trace of light-heartedness in his voice. Blaine only replied to him by smiling in a way that Kurt was sure was meant to look normal but quite frankly wasn't in the slightest, he could easily tell by the way it didn't reach his eyes.

"Blaine, did I cut myself?" Kurt surprised even himself with the abruptness of the question. He wasn't entirely sure where it had even come from, but he found himself not regretting the inquiry in the least. "You slipped." was Blaine's overly bland reply. He turned away, looking around the room as if it had become suddenly curious to him. "I slipped." Kurt repeated, sounding very unsure.

"Wait..."

The counter-tenor sat up ram-rod straight in one swift move, causing Blaine to stumble back slightly in surprise.

"I was just shopping with Mercedes and Rachel, Quinn-" He babbled out the words in quick succession until Blaine cut him off by cupping one of Kurt's hands in both of his own. Kurt only stared at their proximity soundlessly. "You were shopping with some of the girls from McKinley, remember that?" Blaine asked as he levelled his gaze on Kurt. The countertenor bit his lip and nodded slightly.

"Yeah, but that's it." He frowned as he came to the realisation that, that was truly it. The beginning of the shopping trip was clear in his mind and the middle a little fuzzy but after that he couldn't remember a thing. Was they're even anything to remember?

Blaine brought the focus back to himself as he stood up from the ground where he had been previously kneeling and sat down beside Kurt on the rumpled quilt.

"I was going to Macy's and then-" Kurt stopped and frowned, causing his companion to get anxious and move closer. Blaine opened his mouth to presumably ask Kurt if he was alright but the slimmer boy interrupted. "Blaine, can I have a coffee?" Blaine froze and just stared at Kurt for a moment. The question could either be a distraction to take away from the present conversation or it could be simply a result of Kurt's apparent caffeine addiction. He cracked a smile and let out a chuckle that quickly turned into an amused laugh.

"Yeah," He ended up answering with a genuine grin; trust Kurt to want coffee instead of sense after a potentially traumatic experience. "I'll go get one now." He added as he pushed himself up from the bed with the slight protest of springs.

Kurt sighed and leaned back, hands threaded together. Blaine paused as he reached the door. "Will you be okay till I get back?" He asked concededly. Kurt felt his heart flutter under that intense stare but managed to give an uncharacteristic thumbs up and smile.

"I'm just gonna do a bit of thinking." He reassured. Blaine still looked unconvinced but the half-hearted smile Kurt gave seemed genuine to some level. Evidently, it was just enough to placate the lead-soloist to leave the room, if nothing but wearily.

. . .

Out in the hallway Blaine walked with a deep frown sketched onto his features. Negative thoughts took over his brain more freely now that he was in relative privacy.

'Maybe I shouldn't have done that that was so risky. That was actually entirely stupid. I am undoubtedly a complete and utter-' Blaine's panicked thoughts are cut of by a voice calling

"Blaine!"

The startled warbler spun around as David and Wes came to a halt in front of him. Those two seemed to have a thing for appearing out of no-where and scaring the poor innocent hallway-goers. He really ought to mention something about it to them.

Blaine blinked and re-focused as Wes opened his mouth to speak. He held up a hand to his well-meaning friend to signify patience. "Deep breath," He instructed. "And speak."

Wes begrudgingly obeyed and then began talking at a much slower and more reasonable pace then he perhaps would have originally. "We have a theory."

. . . .

Kurt frowned and sighed deeply, listening to the whistling sound the action created when he did so.

'I was shopping, then I wasn't, and now I'm here at Dalton.'

He repeated the same thought over in his head again but just like the first time, he couldn't get anything more out of it. The only thing he could clearly remember was heading for Macy's and the rest- well, there was no rest and that was exactly the problem. But he did remember getting hurt and Blaine helping him with that somehow. Had Blaine brought him back to his room? Kurt certainly didn't remember that if he had. "Oh god." He sighed deeply and massaged his temples frustratingly.

"That's it." Kurt got up and walked out the door without any further thought. He was going to go do the one thing he could do properly when he was stressed out like this.

. . .

"Wait," Blaine began as he and his two uninvited companions waited in line at the Lima Bean.

"You're trying to tell me that you think Kurt has 'abilities'," He said the term as if it were a curse-word of some kind. "And," He continued as Wes moved to verbally give his consent. "That he was the one that practically pummelled David Karofsky at the mall." Blaine sent Wes and David each an identical look of disbelief, a look that also questioned their mental states, but the two only stared back with unwavering certainty showing through in their eyes.

"God, do you have to look so right when you're wrong?" He complained nonsensically, mostly to himself then them.

"But don't you see Blaine; I don't think we are wrong." David spoke up. "I mean, really think about it." He completed his words with a vague hand-gesture and all as they stepped forward in the line. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed all the little weird things that happen around Kurt, bits and pieces that seem just a little out of the ordinary?"

Blaine frowned and didn't answer that, bringing a half smug expression to David's face. "You probably chalked them up to one of us, or the universe or something else that sounds equally as stupid when you say it out loud, right?" He didn't answer that one either. It was honestly very annoying when David used his gift to figure out how to phrase something so that he could get Blaine to actually consider the ridiculous ideas he and Wes came up with.

"I'm still not convinced." The lead soloist muttered as he moved another space forward with the rest of the group. "Alright then," Wes pipped up. "I can name at least two incidents where Kurt has used Jeff's power, at the very least." Blaine raised an eye-brow at that one and Wes paused to actually consider this for a moment before he smiled up at his friend confidently.

"Just before the party a while back: The one where an uninvited Damian showed up." Blaine was automatically disgruntled just at the mention of that guy's name. He had good reasons for disliking him... sort of...

"Jeff messed up and Kurt got stuck, right?" Blaine snapped his attention back to Wes in time to nod slowly at his words. "We both know that it shouldn't have happened," Wes paused briefly to send a meaningful look to Blaine who acknowledged the gesture warily. "It doesn't happen to normal people like 'Kurt'," He literally made air-quotes, with his fingers.

"Jeff's power only ever works accidentally on people like us and even then he's been so good with it lately." That was true, Jeff hadn't had an incident in quite a while, but he still wasn't going to accept what they were so passionately proposing.

"That still doesn't count as Kurt actually using any; it just means something weird happened with Jeff's." Wes rolled his eyes at the way that Blaine always tried to avoid actually using words like 'power', instead saying things like 'gifts' and 'abilities'.

"That still doesn't explain how he just walked out." Wes pointed out."Then there's the more recent 'shopping trip' where we were all frozen." David cut in before Blaine could. "Alright, alright." Blaine said with clear frustration. "So maybe there's something a little paranormal about Kurt, but that doesn't mean he's in the same situation as us. Have you even ever heard of someone having powers before being a warbler?" He said to them, his patience snapping as if it were an elastic band from a cheap two-dollar shop. "Even if someone has the gene it can't be activated until they're with another warbler." He said and hurried on when Wes went to interject. "I know Wes, 'what about you Blaine? You saw him all the time before he came to Dalton.' "His poor imitation of what Wes sounded like had David cringing a little and Wes pointedly raising an eyebrow in a way that was more reminiscent of Blaine himself then his imitation of Wes was. "I didn't spend that long with him, i would have had to of known him months before he came to Dalton and it was barely even one." Wes and David shared a silent glance as Blaine finished his rant breathing deeply. During the time they had been listening to Blaine's constant stream of words they had found themselves at the front of the line. I suppose time flied when you were being yelled at by a guy with too much gel. 'Yeah, that'll catch on.' Wes thought absentmindedly.

"What can I get you today, sir?" The waitress behind the counter beamed at the three young men brightly. "Caffeine." Blaine answered as he rubbed his temple. "A double non-fat mocha and anything you have with caffeine." The blonde girl looked at him strangely before she caught sight of Wes and David nodding enthusiastically and she scribbled down a double non fat mocha x2 on the order slip.

. . .

It didn't take Kurt long to get to the kitchen and once he was inside he went straight to the cupboards. It was within only ten minutes that he was putting cakes in the oven and mixing cookie doe with a wooden spoon in his hand.

"Hmm hmm mm hm mm mm,

hmm mm hmm mm mm."

He hummed along to a familiar tune. It seemed to have become a habit of his to sing while he baked. Kurt considered this as he set the timer on the oven. The other thing he was currently considering was Blaine, no surprises there. But on a more serious note, what had happened between him and Blaine, come to think of it what had been happening with everyone lately. Kurt couldn't properly explain it but lately he had been noticing weird things. Little things, but still. . .

"And let's face it; who isn't

Less fortunate than?"

He stepped in a circle and picked up a green mixing bowl with a twirl, stirring it as he moved around the room. Kurt felt the steady pace of his mixing calming him and the light hearted song filling his ears. The combined result ebbed away at his complicated thoughts.

"My tender heart

Tends to start to bleed

And when someone needs a makeover-"

He stopped and started to giggle. He put the mixing bowl down on the bench and sat down on one of the kitchen stools shaking his head. Sometimes being a little silly could help relieve stress more then anything. But he did kind of feel like an idiot for twirling around like that. Chuckling, he stood up and reached back for the wooden spoon again.

"And even in your case-"

Kurt froze, with his hand outstretched and turned to the door. A young man he easily recognised was standing their, leaning casually up against the door frame as if he owned the room it was providing entrance to. It was the boy from the Party, Damian. The dark haired lad was as good looking as ever but it felt different seeing him again, as if this time around he was encountering him with a clearer mind. Wow, parties really did have an interesting effect of Kurt.

"Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face."

Kurt blinked and followed Damian with his eyes as he stepped into the room with a confident smirk. He had not been prepared for that, some odd part of him not realising that yes, Damian did have feet, and yes, he was probably going to use them to take a step closer.

"Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed."

Kurt really couldn't help but admire Damian's voice. It had such a rich and unique quality to it that Kurt found absolutely fantastic.

"Follow my lead

And yes, indeed"

He hadn't realised just how close the other boy had gotten, that was until he stretched out a hand to take Kurt's. Kurt had not been ready for this and the mixing spoon he had been clutching had fallen down to the floor with a decent clatter. The sound seemed to have ended Damian's little song and Kurt was kind of thankful for it. It was getting a bit to intense for his liking.

He pulled his hand way as it occurred to him that he had yet to take it back.

"Hi Kurt." Damian greeted casually, straightening his Blazer. At the incredulous look on Kurt's face he smiled. "I heard the singing and thought I'd stop by." He nonchalantly took a seat across from Kurt and propped up his left elbow to lean his cheek against his own hand.

"I'm surprised you know the song." Kurt replied without really thinking. "Well, you'd be surprised by the music I listen to." Kurt turned to the oven and moved to check the timer on it, his back to Damian. "I'm sure." He said as felt the air growing awkward (for him at least) and leaned in to smell the fresh aroma wafting from the oven. "Why are you making a cake?" Damian asked as he tilted his head. Kurt sent Damian a contemplating look. "Do I need a reason?" He leant back against the closed oven door. Damian nodded and smiled playfully. "I guess not."

It was then that the timer went off.

A/N: *Creeps out of hole in the ground* I'm so sorry i haven't updated in so, so long but as of Late I've just had no inspiration! On the up-side I have a beta now. :D She's a close friend of mine and is seriously awesome! So a big thank you goes out to her for editing this chapter. I love you ValentineBabyCakes!

P.S: If you have an idea or even a rough and/or nonsensical thought for this story then Please let me know!

Thank you for all the Reviews, Follows and everything It means a lot. I love you guys!

XXX Love from StripedBerries. XX


End file.
